


Precure Blues

by Radkatsu



Category: Go! プリンセスプリキュア | Go! Princess Pretty Cure, Yes!プリキュア５ | Yes! Precure 5, スイート プリキュア♪ | Suite Precure♪, ドキドキ！プリキュア | DokiDoki! PreCure, ハピネスチャージプリキュア! | HappinessCharge PreCure!, フレッシュプリキュア! | Fresh Pretty Cure!, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: Body Swap, Comedy, F/F, Original Precure, Parody, Threesome, Yuri, Yuuko being Yuuko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radkatsu/pseuds/Radkatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoshiiwa has been having some trouble concentrating on her missions recently. Against all reason, and against her better judgement, she has found herself wanting Cure Honey more than anything else. When her current job opportunities fall through, Hoshiiwa finds herself homeless, destitute, and out of luck. Until a meeting with the object of her desires changes her life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hoshiiwa's Happiness 1

**Author's Note:**

> Knowledge of Happiness Charge Precure's characters and setting is necessary for full understanding of this work. Additionally, there are cameo appearances from pretty much every other Precure season, so you'll need knowledge of those to fully enjoy this work from chapter 5 onwards.
> 
> If you're interested in the various random references I use in this work, you can find them here: [Link!](http://www.radkatsu.uk/precure-blues-references/)

  Hoshiiwa had a problem. And that problem was the girl known as Yuuko, often YuuYuu, and occasionally Cure Honey. Hoshiiwa hated her. _Really_ hated her. But somehow, for reasons beyond her comprehension, she also found herself attracted to her. Hoshiiwa was therefore confused.

  “Cure… Honey…” she growled, reclining in a comfy chair and filing her nails in an absent-minded fashion, idly watching some Chois running back and forth building… something.

  Hoshiiwa didn’t really care much for Queen Mirage’s plans, she just wanted to have all the things – _all_ of them – and if hanging with the bad guys meant she could obtain all the things, she would hang there without hesitation. That didn’t mean she had to have any real interest in what those plans were, though.

  “Cure… _Honey_ …” she said again, heavily accentuating the ‘ _Honey_ ’. “Why do I find that name so, so… damn _sexy_ and attractive?” She appeared quite irate. The Chois always gave her a _wide_ berth in these situations, knowing they were expendable and she was easily angered.

  As she stewed, thinking of the one girl she hated more than anything, but somehow also _wanted_ more than anything, Namakelda appeared before her.

  “The Queen wants you to go to Pikarigaoka and wreck some shit,” he said. He tapped his cane on the floor a few times, clearly bored.

  “Wha—!” Hoshiiwa nearly choked on her tea. “Where did you pick up language like that, Namakelda!?”

  “I’ve been watching some of this thing the humans call _television_ , it’s really quite interesting. And I’d rather like to be getting back to it, there’s a show on now about a bunch of young people fighting evil. Naturally I’m rooting for the bad guys.”

  “Television, hmm?” Hoshiiwa looked thoughtful. “Maybe I can pick up some ideas… ohohoho!” Hoshiiwa entered her own little world of _ohohos_ , so Namakelda left her to it, reminding her to go and cause some havoc before vanishing. “Eh? Oh, yes, tell Queen Mirage I’ll be sure to… to _wreck some shit_ , in your rather uncouth terms.”

  “Blame the humans, Hoshiiwa!” Namakelda said as he walked away.

  “Monkey see, monkey do,” Hoshiiwa said quietly as she watched his retreating back, glaring daggers. She sighed. Causing havoc was quite tiresome, but she also couldn’t go against the Queen’s wishes, so she stood, had a languid stretch, then teleported herself to the city.

  She appeared on a rooftop overlooking the shopping district, had a Choi prepare a table and chair for her comfort, sat, then picked out a random person to become a Saiark. Hoshiiwa was never terribly interested in who it was or what they were doing, beyond being in the right frame of mind to be transformed. It was more or less just a rote action.

  While the Saiark went off on a rampage and started converting the area into delicious sweets, Hoshiiwa reclined in her chair with a cup of tea and considered her day. “I wonder which of those tedious girls I’ll have to deal with this time. I’m most definitely _not_ hoping it will be Cure Honey, you understand!”

  The nearby Chois nodded desperately, hoping to avoid her wrath. She twirled a ringlet of her hair in a finger, idly gazing at the sky, hoping to hear a certain voice, a voice that filled her with rage, but also filled her with something else. A feeling of… _desire_.

  Next thing she knew, a voice from on high floated down to her ears. She looked up and there, on a nearby roof silhouetted against the sun, stood Cure Honey. Hoshiiwa was simultaneously pleased and maddened at the curvaceous figure presented for her inspection.

  “Cure Honey!” she yelled. “I’ve been waiting for you!”

  “Hoshiiwa, it’s been a while,” Honey said, touching down lightly a few metres from her enemy. “I wonder if this time I’ll be able to convince you to stop being naughty.” She smiled and placed her hands on her sizeable hips, thrusting her equally sizeable chest out.

  Hoshiiwa swallowed hard. “Hmph! Your words mean nothing to me! I’ll be taking everything one day, mark my words! And it doesn’t matter how many of you Pretty… very pretty… Cures get in my way!” Hoshiiwa blushed at accidentally intentionally saying something she had in fact intended to keep locked away in her mind.

  Honey was… voluptuous? Hoshiiwa was pretty sure that was the right word. Curves, sticking out in all the right places, and breasts that had made her eyes bulge in their sockets the first time she saw them. And every subsequent time, if she was honest.

  She glanced down at her own modest pair. She looked back up at Honey’s. A low growl of irritation escaped her lips. And then there was Honey’s voice, the voice that made Hoshiiwa shiver in delight and anger and sexy rage.

  Those magnificent breasts of hers royally pissed Hoshiiwa off – to use another of Namakelda’s uncouth terms – but she couldn’t help but want to play with them, too. And Hoshiiwa wanted the rounded butt of her nemesis as her new pillow.

  She shook her head, clearing her mind of pleasant thoughts in order to concentrate on the matter at hand. “Saiark!” she yelled.

  The Saiark down below ceased its rampage to stare up at her.

  “Defeat Cure Honey!”

  “ _Saiark!_ ” the creature cried, raising its fists and pounding the ground.

  Honey merely sighed. “I’ll be right back, Hoshi-chan, and then we can talk properly.”

  She jumped down and produced her Immolating Baton of Justice. Within brief moments, the area was devastated, more damage being dealt by Honey than by her enemies. She knew that the simple act of defeating the Saiark would be enough to restore the area to its original state, so she simply let loose and enjoyed herself.

  On the roof, Hoshiiwa observed as Honey punched a Choi in the crotch. An impressed whistle of surprise escaped her lips as Honey picked two Chois up and used them as living weapons, battering their compatriots left and right, finishing by throwing them at supersonic speed into the Saiark.

  While Hoshiiwa watched the mayhem unfold below her, she also stewed. She _hated_ the nickname Honey had given her, but somehow she couldn’t summon the will to do anything about it. Subconsciously, Hoshiiwa wondered if maybe she _liked_ it…

  “There we go, all done!” Honey said, flying back over the edge and onto the roof. The area below reverted back to normal, the remaining Chois retreating in terror the moment the Saiark was defeated, leaving Honey alone with her ostensible enemy. She placed her hands on her hips again, and stared. “Now, Hoshi-chan, am I going to have to teach you a lesson?”

  “A lesson!?” Hoshiiwa yelped in surprise, physically recoiling. The thought of any kind of schooling was repulsive, but to be schooled by this… this… girl, this sexy and cute girl…

  Hoshiiwa’s train of thought ran off a cliff. She couldn’t quite remember what she was meant to be doing, the idea of this girl giving her special and private lessons had collapsed her brain into a singularity with Honey at its centre.

  “I think that’s enough for one day, Cure Honey! Ohohohohohoho!” Hoshiiwa’s final laugh echoed around the buildings as she teleported back to base.

  Honey sighed, jumped down from the rooftop, and reverted to her regular form. “I wonder if I’ll ever get through to her.” Now in her civilian form, Yuuko let out a heavy breath, then pitched forward as someone slapped her on her back.

  Behind her, Megumi grinned as her friend turned. “Every time you sigh, a bit of happiness is lost, YuuYuu!”

  Yuuko’s expression morphed into something a little sunnier. “You’re right, Megumi, sorry. I’m just a little upset that I still can’t seem to reach Hoshi-chan.”

  “Well, if anyone can get through to her, it’s Harem Master Yuuko!” Megumi said, grinning in a mischievous fashion.

  Placing her hands on her hips once more, Yuuko tilted her head. “Really, now, our private relationships are a secret. Silly girl.” She gave her friend an admonishing little tap on the rump, then continued walking. They headed home together, Megumi splitting off to run back to her own place, leaving Yuuko in a thoughtful frame of mind…

 

  Hoshiiwa pouted; Queen Mirage had just spent half an hour yelling at her for being such an abject failure. This wouldn’t be so bad in the normal scheme of things, but on this occasion her queen had apparently had enough, throwing her General out on her arse. She was now homeless and destitute.

  “I bet Cure Honey wouldn’t yell at me and call me a failure…” she murmured, sotto voce.

  Finding herself back in the human world, she aimlessly walked the streets, wondering what the hell she could do now. Nowhere to stay, no job or income, no friends…

  The blazing sun directly overhead roasted her as she walked, the black parts of her usual dress effectively baking her alive and making her dizzy and tired. This made her irritable. And angry. And upset. Upset… that was a feeling she had never felt before. A feeling she disliked already.

  Hoshiiwa came to a halt in the shopping district, not far from where she had indirectly fought Cure Honey. Seeing several unoccupied benches nearby, she headed over and sat on one, putting her parasol up for some shade from the awful summer sun. She heaved a sigh, then jumped as a voice intruded into her consciousness.

  “You lose a little bit of happiness every time you sigh, Hoshi-chan!”

  A _familiar_ voice, a voice she liked, a friendly and happy voice filled with comfort and compassion. She turned to see Yuuko, hands in her overall pockets and a smile on her face. Hoshiiwa’s eyes filled, something _else_ she had never experienced before.

  Yuuko moved around and sat next to her, putting an arm around her shoulders. “Are we fighting today, Hoshi-chan? I’d rather not, if it’s all the same to you. It’s much more fun to just talk and have a nice meal together.” She produced a ball of her special honey candy and offered it.

  Hoshiiwa cried softly in her nemesis’ arms, but sniffled a few times and looked up into Yuuko’s eyes. “… we’re enemies, yet you’re offering me candy? I don’t understand you at all, Cure Honey…”

  “You can call me Yuuko, Hoshi-chan. Or YuuYuu, your choice.”

  “… ko?” Hoshiiwa’s voice barely registered, at least outside of the spectrum dogs could hear.

  “Mmm?” Yuuko smiled and nodded, encouraging Hoshiiwa to speak up.

  “Yuuko?”

  “What’s up, Hoshi-chan?”

  “Yuuko…!” Hoshiiwa’s floodgates had apparently been opened, and she found herself repeating her new friend’s name over and over.

  Yuuko waited for her erstwhile enemy to settle again. “So, why are you sitting here crying on such a lovely day, Hoshi-chan?”

  “Queen Mirage…”

  “Mm?”

  “Queen Mirage threw me out for being a useless failure.” Hoshiiwa’s cheeks steamed to a similar degree as her body, turning a lovely approximation of the red apple print on her enormous hat.

  “Oh dear. So you’re here because…?”

  “I have nowhere else to go!” Hoshiiwa snapped, her situation and close proximity to Yuuko bumping her irritation levels a little further.

  “Well, we can’t have that, can we?” Yuuko said, looking concerned. She also looked mildly sceptical. “I do remember something similar to this happening once before, Hoshi-chan. You might remember?”

  “Ah…” Hoshiiwa’s cheeks threatened to break the laws of thermodynamics. Attempting to deceive the Precure girls by pretending to be a damsel in distress had seemingly come back to bite her in the ass.

  “It’s fine, Hoshi-chan, I’ll trust you as many times as I need to until you open up to me,” Yuuko added, her face radiating an almost angelic glow of love and helpfulness.

  Hoshiiwa was almost blinded by it. “How can you be so trusting after everything I’ve done to you?”

  “Come with me and you can find out,” Yuuko said, standing and extending a hand.

  Hoshiiwa looked at the proffered hand with deep suspicion, but took it anyway. “Where are we going?”

  “To see God.”

  “You can’t be serious? He wouldn’t even let me in the door after what I’ve done!”

  “You don’t need to worry about that, Blue-sama’s really very easy-going. What other choice do you have right now?”

  “None… none at all!” Hoshiiwa’s brows knitted in minor annoyance. She stood, tightly clinging to her possibly-maybe new friend’s hand.

  Taking a speedy stroll, Yuuko led the way to Blue’s mansion. They reached the gates, at which point Hoshiiwa turned mildly recalcitrant, pulling against Yuuko’s hand, unwilling to go further.

  “Stop resisting, Hoshi-chan. Blue-sama is really very nice, you haven’t got anything to worry about! Probably.”

  “Probably? _Yuuko_ …” Hoshiiwa said, face radiating an aura of worry.

  Moving her probably-not-enemy-any-more around to stand before her, Yuuko placed both hands on Hoshiiwa’s shoulders and pushed her gently up the path to the front door. She knocked and opened the door, pushing Hoshiiwa through, and made her way to the living room.

  “Hi, everyone!” Yuuko said.

  The girls were all there, and Blue loitered around as usual, his furtive movements suggesting he was guilty of something, like an unusual smell in an elevator.

  “Oh, Yuuko, good to see you. I see you’ve brought a guest, groovy,” Blue said.

  He perambulated randomly around the room, shirt unbuttoned and manly chest hairs waving about in the draft from the front door. The girls always did their best to avoid staring, but there was a certain disturbed fascination that kept drawing their eyes back, no matter how many times they witnessed it.

  “Yep, Hoshi-chan’s here with me!” Yuuko said. “Is it okay for her to stay here for a while? She was kicked out by Queen Mirage and has nowhere to go.”

  “My, the poor thing…” Blue said, gyrating wildly.

  Hoshiiwa’s expression had turned terrifed. “ _This_ is Blue, the God of the world?” she whispered to Yuuko.

  “Yep! He’s pretty easy-going and kind of a closet pervert, but as long as you keep your curtains closed and your door locked you should be okay.”

  “Oh god, _what_ is he doing now?” Hoshiiwa pointed.

  Yuuko glanced over. “Oh… yes, he does like to smoke those occasionally. Just ignore him, he’ll collapse in a happy little heap in the corner before long.”

  “I’m not sure I want to stay here, Yuuko…”

  “I can show you a lovely bridge you could sleep under?”

  “So, where’s my room? Ohohohoho… hoho… hoh.” Hoshiiwa looked to be on the verge of tears, so Yuuko took pity on her.

  “Come along, Hoshi-chan, you can take a bath with me!”

  “…!” Hoshiiwa’s face lit up. “I can… I can take a bath with you, Yuuko!?”

  “Of course! We need to bond!”

  “Bond?” Hoshiiwa’s excitement made way for a bout of worry.

  Yuuko smiled and tugged her upstairs to the spacious bathroom. Then inside. And then Hoshiiwa found out exactly how dangerous her enemy had been all along. A few moments passed, Hoshiiwa’s voiced raised several times in protest, then the sound of running water punctuated proceedings.

  “I thought I was going to die…” Hoshiiwa said, breathing heavily and leaning against the tiled wall of the bathroom. She wondered if the mental trauma of being aggressively stripped would ever fully heal.

  Yuuko pushed her down onto a plastic seat and pulled the shower head off the wall, adjusting the temperature. Before any further protests could be uttered, Yuuko sprayed water all over Hoshiiwa’s head, her hair curls disappearing as if by magic.

  “You look much cuter with straight hair.” Yuuko gently washed her charge’s back and arms as she spoke.

  Hoshiiwa’s expression morphed and twisted from confused to happy to annoyed to embarrassed, unsure which might be most appropriate. How _had_ she ended up in this situation? In the literal lair of the enemy, naked together with the girl she hated and desired and wanted, while said girl gently and lovingly washed her body and hair.

  Though… _were_ they her enemy now? Really, the only reason the Precure girls been her enemy was because they were the enemy of Queen Mirage, and Hoshiiwa had been a General in her armies.

  But now? She was basically just a regular girl again, one with an unhealthy appetite for collecting things and an above-average degree of strength. So these girls were really just… regular girls who happened to be Precure. It was no longer any of her concern.

  Something stirred inside her. The desire she had felt before, of wanting _all_ the things, had begun transforming into a desire for Yuuko some time ago. But now it transformed again, this time into a desire for Yuuko to be _hers_. She got no further with her current thoughts, as Yuuko reached around and cupped her breasts without warning.

  “Gya—!” Hoshiiwa almost squealed. She had never been touched this intimately before. Never. And _especially_ not there.

  “Wow, you have really nice breasts!” Yuuko said. “Shapely and firm, just how I like them.”

  “It doesn’t appear that you need to play with mine when _yours_ look like that!” Hoshiiwa snarled, turning and grasping her shower partner’s more than ample pair, roughly groping and squeezing without much thought being paid to how intimate they had suddenly become.

  “My, we _are_ bold, Hoshi-chan!” Yuuko said, grinning.

  Not the response Hoshiiwa had expected. She went limp, her slumped posture indicating a sense of defeat. “Aargh! I really don’t know how to deal with you, Yuuko!”

  Yuuko smiled and took the defeated girl’s hands in her own, interlocking fingers and holding them up in front. Leaning forward a little, Yuuko touched her lips to Hoshiiwa’s, as light as a breath but all the more powerful for its delicacy.

  Hoshiiwa’s eyes went big, then closed fully as Yuuko’s lips warmed her own. ‘ _Perhaps there’s more to life than just having all the things_ …’  she thought. Now all she wanted was Yuuko’s lips. And her breasts. And her butt. And her… her _everything_. Hoshiiwa had never before desired anything quite so much as this delectable girl.

  Pulling away, Yuuko tugged her friend into a hug, then stood, took Hoshiiwa’s hand, and pulled her across to the bath…


	2. Hoshiiwa's Happiness 2

  The water splashed unconcernedly over the side of the bath as Yuuko climbed in, then again as Hoshiiwa climbed in after her, sitting between her new friend’s legs and leaning back. Hoshiiwa found herself relaxing, her worries and annoyances melting away under the combined warmth of the water and Yuuko’s friendly and comforting presence. Until Yuuko shook things up by running a finger over somewhere intimate.

  Hoshiiwa jumped – physically jumped – several inches at the sudden and unexpected jolt of pleasure and surprise. “Yuuko!? What are you— _where are you touching!?_ ”

  “Oh, nowhere much, just making sure you’re still awake, Hoshi-chan,” Yuuko said, apparently trying to come across as playful.

  “Why would I be asleep in a _bath?_ ”

  “With pillows like these babies, you wouldn’t need much excuse,” Yuuko said, jiggling her breasts against her partner’s back.

  Hoshiiwa sat forward and turned with murder in her eyes. “I’ve never once thought that I’d like to use those as pillows! I want to use your _butt_ as my pillow!” She paused. In the heat of the moment she had just managed to let out a secret that she had intended to keep to herself.

  Yuuko’s face glowed with pleasure. “You’re welcome to use my butt for anything you like!”

  Hoshiiwa cheeks glowed like coals. She had _no idea_ how to deal with Yuuko; this girl was entirely unfazed by anything she said or did, now or in the past. So Hoshiiwa did the only thing she could do.

  She gave up.

  Relaxed, comfortable, and intimate as they were right now, she didn’t feel any further need for conflict or struggle. And she _liked_ that idea. Liked it a great deal. A new life where she didn’t need to be irritable or annoyed, where she could relax and be something different.

  As such, Hoshiiwa wasn’t too worried at the idea of simply giving in to her ex-nemesis, it wasn’t like she would take any flack for it; Queen Mirage had already kicked her out once, she couldn’t do so a second time.

  The one cloud in her sky was the other girls, and potentially Blue. She wasn’t sure how they would take to her, given everything she had done to them and those they cared about. Hime in particular could be a problem…

  “Yuuko?” Hoshiiwa spoke quietly, hesitantly.

  “Mm?” Yuuko felt the girl’s tension, so she gently stroked up and down her tummy in an effort to put her at ease.

  “If I stay here, do you think the others will accept me?”

  “You mean the girls? Or Blue-sama? Well, I suppose it doesn’t matter much which you mean. They’ll accept you, you don’t have to worry about that. Exactly as I have!”

  “I’m not sure I can just believe you, Yuuko, but I’ll try.”

  “That’s all we ask. If you fail, you can simply try again!” Yuuko gave a quiet laugh and kissed Hoshiiwa’s shoulder.

  Hoshiiwa hardened heart softened, a feeling that both elated and terrified. “Thank you, ohohohoho,” she whispered, almost too quiet to hear, the usual ladylike laugh trailing off quickly into absolute silence.

  But Yuuko had _very_ good hearing. She smiled, closed her eyes, and enjoyed this time with her new friend. They eventually clambered out, at which point Yuuko pulled Hoshiiwa into a tight hug, kissed her again, then walked out to the anteroom to get dried off.

  Wrapped in a towel each and carrying their dirty clothes under one arm, Yuuko led the way to an empty but furnished room, one of many Blue had no real use for. Walking around the large landing, they ended up at a heavy wooden door.

  “Here you go, Hoshi-chan, make yourself at home!” Yuuko said, opening the door and entering. She dropped her clothes by the wall, Hoshiiwa carefully placing hers down next to them.

  “This is nice… much better than I had before…” Hoshiiwa said, surprised.

  Double bed, a large dresser, two sets of drawers, a walk-in closet… the room had everything Hoshiiwa could possibly want or need. Cream-coloured walls, deep pink and velvety curtains, and a copious quantity of ribbons and frills topped things off nicely. And a single window had been thrown open to let some of the gentle summer breeze in.

  “Thank you, Yuuko… it’s a wonderful room!” Hoshiiwa said, giving Yuuko a tight hug.

  “You’re very welcome!” Yuuko gave her a light peck of the lips and then changed to a stern expression. “Just remember, there’s limited space here, so you can’t go bringing things back without thinking. I know how you love to collect.”

  “Ohohohohohohohohoho! I don’t need to collect any longer, Yuuko, the only thing I desire now… is _you_.”

  “Then you shall have your wish!” Yuuko said, pushing the girl backwards until her legs hit the edge of the bed, resulting in her toppling over onto the soft mattress with Yuuko on top. Her face was close, staring intently into Hoshiiwa’s eyes, lustful, eager.

  Hoshiiwa’s brain shut down at this point and her body took over. She didn’t care about anything else now, the only thing that mattered was Yuuko. Yuuko was lying on top of her, clearly asserting some level of dominance, but somehow Hoshiiwa really didn’t mind.

  “I want you, Yuuko…” she said, voice hushed. As Yuuko went to remove her towel, Hoshiiwa stopped her. “Wait! Actually, I want you… as Cure Honey!”

  “Cure Honey? Oh… I’ve never tried it like that before, nice suggestion!” Yuuko said. While thrilled at the suggestion, she was also mildly worried. “Remember, Hoshi-chan, in Precure form I have many times more strength! I don’t want to accidentally break you.”

  Hoshiiwa grasped her partner’s upper arms and fell backwards onto the soft bed, Yuuko on top. “Who do you think you’re talking to? I’m an ex-General of the Phantom Empire! I’m not your average girl, you know, ohohoho!”

  Yuuko grinned. “Very well, Hoshi-chan, I accept your challenge!” She clambered off the bed, dropped the towel, and retrieved her transformation device from the clothes on the floor. She transformed, Hoshiiwa actually enjoying the show for once, now she wouldn’t have to fight the result. At least… not in the conventional sense, anyway. Hoshiiwa braced herself for combat of a rather different variety, pulling all her energy together.

  Honey stripped the towel from Hoshiiwa’s shapely body and threw it over her shoulder. She then pulled her newly materialised Precure outfit off, slowly, piece by piece, leaving her hair in its usual enormous blonde ponytail. “Wow, this feels weird.” Looking down at herself, she felt the sheer power of her transformed body as usual, but without the outfit her power also felt strangely unfocused and wild.

  Jumping onto the mattress, she laid herself with Hoshiiwa and kissed her. A degree of discomfort accompanied this, but Hoshiiwa held her ground against the powerful onslaught of lust; Honey was generally competent at controlling her power, but she was horny and sexy and hadn’t had any action in a few weeks, and this interfered with her ability to control herself…

  Downstairs, Hime stared intently at the ceiling. The smaller living room the girls often used ran directly underneath both the upper rooms – one of which was now occupied by their friends – and they had just heard what very much sounded like Yuuko transforming.

  Hime frowned. “Yuuko? Did she just transform?”

  “Sounded like it…” Megumi said.

  Blue, currently collapsed in a heap under the stairs and making bubbling noises, started singing Queen’s ‘ _We Are the Champions’_ for no reason anyone in the room could ascertain. Iona sighed, wondering what the world had done to deserve a God like this.

  Back upstairs, Yuuko felt entirely out of control. Her Precure powers made her many times stronger than a normal girl – she could leap tall buildings, crush concrete pillars with her bare hands, fly or jump to incredible heights – and right now, she was putting a good percentage of that power into destroying Hoshiiwa.

  She had never felt pleasure like it, it was as though the Precure powers increased _that_ aspect of her body as well, making the enjoyable physical shocks and jolts several times more powerful and intense. Hoshiiwa, for her part, kept up admirably. She was no mere human girl either, and managed to avoid being utterly crushed, both literally and figuratively.

  But she also wasn’t _quite_ at Honey’s level, so she had to be extra careful. The simple act of going down on Honey could result in a crushed skull, and she feared for her life as far as the idea of Honey reaching orgasm went.

  In the living room, the atmosphere was tense. The movements and motions from above worried enough by themselves, but they worried even more that Yuuko would come crashing right through the ceiling into the living room if the current escalation continued.

  “Waaa! What the hell, Yuuko!?” Hime said, again staring up. “Is she trying to break the place!?”

  “She certainly seems to be enjoying herself!” Megumi said, wide-eyed.

  Iona sighed again, it seemed to be something that came easily to her. “I should go up there and yell at them, but I know it’d be pointless.”

  Megumi nodded and laughed. “Yeah, you’d just end up being dragged into a threesome!”

  Iona’s face went incandescent. “Megumi!”

  Megumi put her hands together and mouthed a silent apology, smiling all the while. More time passed as the girls talked, attempted to ignore Blue’s apt rendition of Queen’s ‘ _We Will Rock You_ ’, and hoped like hell Yuuko didn’t break the house… or Hoshiiwa. It wouldn’t do to go killing their brand new friend before even getting to know her at all.

  An hour or so later the noise upstairs had calmed down, with the mansion largely still standing and in one piece. Largely.

  Yuuko had released her Precure form again, and now stared vacantly at the ceiling. She had just managed to reach orgasm while transformed, and now had the prospect of a fairly substantial bill to have the end wall of the room repaired and the floor cleaned.

  Hoshiiwa, lying next to her and breathing heavily, couldn’t believe what she had just experienced. She was broken – utterly _destroyed_ , in fact – exactly as Yuuko had worried earlier. Honey had given her such a degree of pleasure that Hoshiiwa wasn’t sure her body would ever recover.

  Eventually, she rolled over and draped an arm across Yuuko, kissed her, and closed her eyes. Yuuko beamed like a sun going supernova, gently placing a hand on Hoshiiwa’s arm, and sighed a sigh of absolute contentment.

  Downstairs, Blue had finally decided to stop singing. But only because something else had now taken precedence.

  “Aw, God!” Hime said, sprinting out of the room.

  Megumi looked around to see what Hime was running from. “Oh God, he’s coughing up hairballs again!”

  “Oh not again,” Iona said, heading to the kitchen to get the dustpan and brush. “Mm? What’s this?” She bent down on the way past his prone form, squatting in order to inspect the disgustingly sticky hairball. Something glowed – shining and glittering and sparkling – among the gloopy mess. She carefully extracted the inch-wide item and held it up. “Isn’t this…?”

  Megumi came over. “It’s just like the one Hime threw at me!”

  Wandering over to the stairs, Iona called up. “Yuuko!”

  There was muffled movement, then a door opening, followed by footsteps padding down the stairs. “What’s up?” Yuuko said. She was still naked, unconcerned with such trivialities as modesty when she had just brought a new girl into the Honey Harem.

  “Here.” Iona threw the shiny item over to Yuuko, who caught it deftly and held it up to a critical eye.

  “My word, isn’t this…?”

  “A Crystal of Love, yes,” Iona said. “Blue-sama just coughed it up. With Hoshiiwa here at the moment, I don’t think this was mere coincidence.”

  Megumi raised a hand. “I agree, I think he’s trying to tell us something! In his own strange, messed up kind of way.” She tried to remain positive about their God, but it wasn’t easy.

  “Thanks, guys!” Yuuko said and went to run back up the stairs, but Iona stopped her.

  “Wait, Yuuko!”

  “What’s wrong, Iona?”

  “Letting an ex-enemy join us as a Precure?” Iona said. “Assuming it even works, are we sure we should be doing this?” She raised an eyebrow in a mildly disapproving manner.

  “Why not?” Megumi said. “It’s a fresh idea, one that’s so perfect it’s like a musical suite played by angels!” Silence descended. “W-What?”

  Iona ignored her friend’s embarrassing utterance. “Anyway, I just don’t think we should be rushing—”

  Yuuko interrupted. “I rescued a cute little stray kitten, I can’t very well go and abandon her now, can I? And I believe she’d make a wonderful friend and ally, Iona. We at least need to offer her the chance.”

  A brief sigh made its way around Iona’s lips, but she managed a smile regardless. “Very well, Yuuko, I’ll trust you know what you’re doing.”

  Yuuko nodded and rushed back upstairs. “Hoshi-chan?” she said as she re-entered the room.

  “What did they want?”

  “To show me this,” Yuuko said and showed the crystal, glowing a pure blue-white colour. The light it emitted danced around the walls of the room, making Hoshiiwa’s face light up in response.

  “It’s so pretty…! I want it, ohohoho…!” Hoshiiwa stopped mid-hoho, looking embarrassed.

  Yuuko smiled at her and held the hand out, palm up with the gem perched in the centre. “It’s yours if you want it, Hoshi-chan.”

  Hoshiiwa hesitantly reached out, stopping just short.

  Closing her fingers over the gem, Yuuko smiled. “Remember, Hoshi-chan, the crystal isn’t just for you. Taking it comes with responsibility and duty. If you truly desire to be one of us, to live with us, to be friends with us… accept the crystal, and our feelings with it!” She opened the hand again.

  Hoshiiwa wondered exactly what Yuuko meant, but decided that it also didn’t really matter. Yuuko was reaching out to her, trusting her, and Hoshiiwa would respond to that strong belief! She took the crystal and the room exploded like a supernova, pure ice white light spilling out through the windows and illuminating the trees opposite.

  Yuuko transformed, picking Hoshiiwa up and carrying her – princess style –  through the open window into the humid summer’s night. A few super-powered steps away from the building, Honey set her friend down to stand on her own two feet. The other girls piled out of the mansion and stood, watching dumbstruck as Hoshiiwa glowed blue-white.

  “ _Kawarunrun!_ ” The voice came out of nowhere, as it always did.

  “You know, I really do wonder who that is…” Hime murmured. “I wonder if Blue knows?”

  Megumi giggled at her friend’s silly comment. Iona merely stared, hoping they weren’t making a mistake here…

  “Precure Rolling Mirror Change!” This time it was clear who the voice belonged to; Hoshiiwa, still shining brightly, a blue-white mantle of glowing energy covering her body. A flurry of activity later, Hoshiiwa had transformed fully, the standard Happiness Charge uniform coalescing around her in a cool blue and white motif, with white thigh socks and pure white knee boots.

  “The pure white blizzard of wishes and dreams! _Cure Desire!_ ” the new minted Precure said, her expression beatific. The lights, glows, swirls, and other effects that accompanied a Precure transformation faded gently away into the night, leaving nothing but Yuuko, the other girls and, standing before them, Cure Desire, looking confused.

  And Blue, rolling around on the driveway and singing Queen’s ‘ _I Want to Break Free_ ’, for once singing something marginally appropriate to the situation.

  “I… transformed? I’m a… a Precure!?” Desire said, looking down at her new form, turning this way and that.

  Her hair was straight now – much as it had been when Yuuko sprayed it with water in the bathroom – pure ice white and reaching to the small of her back. And at the sides of her face, two lengthy curled ringlets, reminiscent of her original hair, indicating that a small part of her original self lived on inside her. She looked at her hands, not quite believing this was really her.

  The next moment Yuuko, still in Cure form herself, threw her arms around Desire and hugged her tightly. “You did it, Hoshi-chan! You transformed! You’re one of us now!” She was over the moon, happy and elated at having a fifth member for their team.

  The other girls rushed forward – even Iona, for all her earlier caution – and swamped Desire, thoroughly overwhelming her with hugs and congratulations. Each girl gave her a few words of encouragement and backed away, letting their new comrade take stock of her new self.

  “Thank you… all of you! I can’t believe this is real, it feels like a dream… ohohoho!”

  She was a Precure now, one of their comrades, but she would never lose the things that made her, _her_ , and that included the trademarked Hoshiiwa Laugh™, in addition to the two ringlets of hair that still adorned her head.

  “Can I make a suggestion?” Iona said, raising a hand.

  “Go ahead,” Yuuko said.

  Iona nodded at Hoshiiwa. “You need a new name. Hoshiiwa is the old you, the girl we fought as an enemy. You’re a Precure now, a new you, so I think we should come up with a new name for you.”

  “Do you have an idea, Iona?” Yuuko asked.

  Iona nodded. “I was thinking Hoshiino Yuki. To keep something of her old self, and to indicate her new self. I think it suits her perfectly…”

  “Yuki?” Megumi said, raising a vague eyebrow. “As in snow? Or did you have some other idea?”

  Iona took a moment to explain her reasoning, at which point the girls nodded with understanding. She turned back to their new member. “What do you think, Hoshiiwa? Or should I say… Yuki?”

  “It’s wonderful!” The newly-named Nozomu’s eyes filled with tears.

  Iona was the one girl Hoshiiwa – _Yuki_ – had most expected to be resistant to her, along with probably Hime. And yet she had just suggested the most wonderful name for her, with a great deal of thought and consideration put into it. Yuki couldn’t have been happier.

  “Thank you, I love it, Iona! Ohohohoho!” Yuki said, holding a hand up to her chest.

  This decided, Hoshiiwa, or rather, Yuki, released her form and changed back to her regular self, forgetting for a moment that they had in fact been naked. Megumi, blushing heavily, removed her own lightweight jacket and handed it over.

  Taking the jacket and covering at least her upper half for some level of modesty, Yuki gave a discrete cough and issued a thank you. She left her hair loose, billowing up and out in a sudden gust of wind. She didn’t think she would go back to the curls; those were the _old_ her, Hoshiiwa. She was a new girl now, so she would leave her hair straight as a symbol of her newly reborn existence.

  All that remained was for her to put everything she had into building wonderful relationships with these four girls, helping to defend the city and its people from the invading armies of her old boss, and eventually, one day, maybe hoping to be forgiven for what she had been responsible for in the past…

  But for now, she clasped Yuuko’s hand tightly in her own, and joined her new friends inside the mansion for tea, cookies, and the promise of a bright new future. Just as soon as she had found some clothes to wear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I'm not going to leave you hanging on the meaning of Yuki's name, it's just a bit too involved to put in a quick footnote, so it's going here in the notes at the end instead.  
> If you’ve read this work before, you’ll remember I called her Nozomu originally, wanting a name that had the general meaning of wish/desire. But I was never 100% happy with that name since it’s so close to Nozomi from Yes Precure. I still wanted something with some level of meaning, since Iona wants their new friend to have a name she can cherish, and have therefore altered it to be the following:
> 
> 星井野有希 (Hoshi-i-no-Yu-ki). 'Hoshi' (星) simply means 'star/planet'. The 'i' (井) can mean town or community, and since Desire helps them protect Pikarigaoka I figured that worked pretty nicely. 'No' (野) has little meaning in the context of her new name, but it can mean 'rustic/civilian life', so that could actually tie nicely into her no longer being a General, enjoying a simpler, more enjoyable life.
> 
> As for her given name, Yuki, the 'yuu' (有, read as 'yu' in this case, it's personal preference when it comes to names) character means 'existence', which I felt was appropriate since Hoshiiwa's entire existence has just been changed and improved. But it can also mean 'possession', which ties neatly into Hoshiiwa's collecting habits. The 'ki' (希) character by itself can mean 'hope/request', but more important is when placed together with another character to create 'kibou' (希望), it means 'wish/hope/aspiration', again giving me something reasonably close to 'desire'.
> 
> And finally, the word 'yuki' (雪) means snow, fitting her ice-like image. While I always put thought into how I name my characters (whether fanfic OCs or my own original works) this one is a little more out there than usual. Generally it's best to avoid thinking too hard about making a character's name fit the personality and similar things, that's not how the real world works; it's more a case that the person 'doing' the naming is the important thing, and in this case that's Iona.
> 
> There's more than a degree of hope and desire for Yuki to become a wonderful friend to them, and a powerful ally as a Precure, so that comes across in how Iona names her. And unlike naming a newborn, Iona already knows something about the person in question, allowing her to name her something appropriate, given Yuki has just transformed and called herself Cure Desire.


	3. A Desire for Something New 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoshiiwa, now known as Hoshiino Yuki, has settled into her new life with her newly acquired friends, and is enjoying herself more than she ever did as Hoshiiwa. But while she still harbours certain desires, it's possible the target of those desires has changed...

  Hoshiiwa, now known as Hoshiino Yuki, and occasionally Cure Desire, had a problem. And that problem was, once again, the girl known as Yuuko, often YuuYuu, and occasionally Cure Honey.

  Sitting with her newfound friends in the living room of Blue’s mansion, Yuki shook her head. Yuuko actually wasn’t the problem, was she? No, now it was Iona. Yuki got along great with them all, even Iona and Hime, and enjoyed spending time with them. But while this was certainly true, it was also true that she had started to feel some conflicting emotions.

  Yuuko was still her favourite, her best friend as she thought of her these days, but Iona had begun intruding into her consciousness as well. Certainly, Yuki felt comfortable with her new friends, and she was learning about things like sharing and not being selfish, Iona helping out a great deal there. But she felt Iona paid her a _lot_ more attention than even Yuuko did.

  ‘ _Iona seems very protective of me now. I wonder why…_ ’ Yuki thought as she sat on one of the two comfy sofas, legs extended along its length. She attempted, with limited success,  to concentrate on reading a magazine. ‘ _Like that time a Saiark tried punching me and Iona blocked it. I’m not made of glass… but it did make me happy_.’

  She shifted position slightly, staring obliquely at Iona on the sofa to her right, reading a book. ‘ _Happy… did I ever really feel happy before? Satisfied? I don’t think I did._ ’ She stared rather more openly in Iona’s direction, forgetting herself. ‘ _Maybe I was just too hung up on Yuuko to notice initially, but Iona is really very pretty._ ’

  Shuffling side to side in an attempt to wake her numb butt, apparently incapable of sitting still for more than thirty seconds at a time while thinking, Yuki looked Iona up and down. ‘ _Apparently my Precure name is appropriate… I still feel some of the old desires, but they seem different now. I desire… people, these girls, more than collecting physical things…_ ’

  Iona caught her eye. “What’s wrong, Yuki? You’ve been staring into space for a while.” She delicately avoided mentioning that the space involved happened to include her.

  “Eh!? Oh, nothing, Iona, nothing at all, ohohohoho!” Yuki said, reverting her attention back to her magazine, embarrassed at being caught openly staring.

  She silently contemplated for a while, considering something she found odd. Namely, that the other girls didn’t seem to do anything much with each other on the intimacy front; mostly they all took turns with Yuuko.

  Putting the intimate aspects of life to one side, she considered her new friendships with these four girls. She gazed around the room at each of them in turn, all sipping at their china cups of tea and making small talk while Blue was out and about.

  Megumi was a loving and caring girl, always happy to help people out. In some ways she felt like the most distant because Hoshiiwa had been so opposite to that general personality type, taking and wanting rather than giving and helping.

  Hime was… well, Hime was Hime. Yuki knew the girl hurt over the loss of her kingdom, and in some ways she could sympathise; she felt much the same thing after Queen Mirage threw her out.

  Yuuko was everything to Yuki, at least as far as friendship went. In some ways, Yuki identified heavily with her because of this girl’s intense _desire_ for good, wholesome food. It wasn’t so different to the desire for sweets.

  And Iona felt closer to Yuki than it felt they should be for now. Though she still wasn’t quite sure why. They had nothing much in common, Yuki couldn’t think of a single reason this particular girl should like her or want to protect her as much as she did, yet they had ended up _very_ close after she became a Precure.

  And then there were Ribbon and Glassan, the fairy partners. Yuki engaged with them when she could, but overall they both seemed fairly distant. She didn’t mind this; she was painfully aware she had to work hard to regain lost ground. The things she had done weren’t likely to be forgiven just like that, after all.

  Blue, on the other hand, had… well, if not actually _forgiven_ her, he had certainly made some vaguely affirmative grunts on the subject during a brief moment of clarity, before going off on another adventure in mushroom forest.

  Yuki let out an inaudible sigh and decided that it would be best to put such thoughts aside for now. She was here with her friends, the friends who had accepted her without question or complaint, and she felt she should enjoy it. Not doing so would almost be sacrilegious, insulting to the efforts of her new friends to accommodate her and make her welcome in their tight-knit circle.

  Some more time slipped past, Yuki continuing to read her magazine while the other girls talked about things she didn’t really understand just yet. She was still new to this world’s ways and customs, and a lot of what she saw confused her royally.

  While thus engaged, Megumi realised something she _really_ should have noticed some time ago; Blue was missing again. Megumi figured it was a self-defence mechanism at work. Blue’s absence meant a less hazy atmosphere and no renditions of Queen songs, meaning the girls could relax and enjoy themselves without problems cropping up. Blue seemed to be nothing _but_ problems.

  “Hmm? Where’s Blue-sama disappeared to now?” she asked.

  “Eh? Oh. He mentioned something about Amsterdam earlier. Again,” Hime said with a shrug.

  “He really loves that place, doesn’t he?” Iona said.

  “Yeah… I wonder why?” Megumi said, looking confused.

  Yuuko remained quiet. She had been tasked with acquiring snacks for when Blue inevitably got the munchies later on, and was about to go out to do just that. She stood and waved at their newest member. “Yuki?”

  The ex-General-of-the-Phantom-Empire-turned-Precure looked up from another magazine, this time focusing on honeymoon locations and bridal wear. “Yes?”

  “Fancy a walk? I’m going to pick up some things for Blue-sama.”

  “Certainly!” Yuki said, then burst into her usual laugh.

  “Really, Yuki, that laugh makes you sound totally evil,” Megumi said.

  “I don’t know, Megumi, I think it lends her a certain charm,” Iona said.

  There it was again, Iona coming to her defence. Yuki really wondered why. “Th-Thank you, Iona.”

  “Okay, we’ll be back soon!” Yuuko said. The two of them exited, leaving the other girls to continue talking.

  “She’s really settled in, hasn’t she?” Megumi said with a smile.

  “Yeah, I thought she might feel kinda weird, but she seems okay!” Hime said.

  Iona remained silent, idly flicking through the pages of a magazine focusing heavily on sweets and cakes.

  “Iona?” Megumi said quietly.

  “Mm?”

  “You’re awfully quiet whenever we talk about Yuki,” Megumi said, being annoyingly astute for once.

  “Yes. I don’t feel there’s anything much for me to add. She’s settled in well, she’s fighting alongside us, that’s all that I need.”

  Hime’s face split into a mischievous grin, clearly having picked up the same thing as Megumi. “Yuki looks really cute with her hair straight, right, Megumi?”

  Megumi nodded, firmly and possibly a little too enthusiastically, almost theatrically so. “Yeah! It really suits her!”

  Iona’s face flushed immediately, so she did her best to bury it in the magazine. A second later, she placed it on the sofa and stood. “I’m going for a bath.” She retreated upstairs, leaving her friends to giggle and speculate among themselves…

 

  Outside, Yuuko walked side by side with Yuki, though not hand in hand. Yuki enjoyed that, but she also felt she could get too used to it and had stopped doing so quite as often.

  “How are you finding your new friends?” Yuuko asked as they strolled through the night-time streets.

  “Wonderful, thank you! I confess I wasn’t sure how they’d take to me after, um, all the things I did…”

  “That’s all in the past. That was the old you, right? Hoshiiwa is gone now, no need to dwell too much on the things she did. Just learn from them and move on.”

  “I shall, thank you, Yuuko,” Yuki replied with a remarkably honest smile.

  Honesty was something that hadn’t come easily to the old Hoshiiwa, yet the new Yuki found it to be a refreshing change. No need to lie, pretend, or try and be something she wasn’t. Something popped into her mind at this point, something that Yuuko had stopped doing.

  “I notice you don’t call me Hoshi-chan any more, Yuuko…”

  “You’re right, I don’t. I felt it wasn’t right any more after your change.” Yuuko stopped stared at the girl next to her. “Why? Would you prefer I call you that again?”

  “No! No, it’s fine, Yuuko, I love my new name. I’m so thankful to Iona for it, I really want to find some way to repay her for that kindness.”

  “Just being one of us is payment enough,” Yuuko said, resuming her jaunt to the shops.

  Yuki smiled, though she still looked unsure. “It doesn’t feel like it’s enough, I want to do something for her, Yuuko. A name is important, and by giving me a new name as wonderful as this one…”

  “Let’s think about it together!”

  “I appreciate it, Yuuko. I’m going round in circles now,” Yuki said, an awkward smile on her lips.

  “That’s what friends are for,” Yuuko said, pulling one of her special candies out of a pocket and offering it.

  “I still want to know what you put in these, Yuuko, somehow they taste… nostalgic? Like I’m home, somewhere I belong,” Yuki said as she took the sweet and unwrapped it.

  “I’m not telling,” Yuuko said. “At least… not yet.”

  Yuki stuffed the yellow sweet in her mouth and sucked, enjoying the sweet honey goodness. The _other_ type of sweet honey goodness, rather, she hadn’t enjoyed the more intimate variety in quite some days now. Walking in silence for a few minutes, they were eventually interrupted by an unwelcome arrival.

  “Well, well, if it isn’t my old cohort, Hoshiiwa!” a voice called from ahead.

  “Namakelda!” Yuki growled, pointing at him with a stern finger. “I’m not called that any more! I’m now Hoshiino Yuki, and don’t you forget it!”

  “You tell him, Yuki,” Yuuko said, nodding.

  Yuki intended to do just that. She transformed, her snow white hair whipping around behind her in the sudden wind generated by her transformation, then flew directly at Namakelda…

  … who unwisely smiled as several dozen Chois appeared and blocked his enemy’s way. Briefly. There was a sickening _crunch_ as Desire punched a Choi in the chest, breaking whatever they used for bones and sending it reeling backwards into the others, scattering them like bowling pins.

  Namakelda saw his future prospects dwindling to nothing in the brief space of a single heartbeat. He also saw the murder in Desire’s eyes, so he came to the conclusion that it would be too much effort to summon a Saiark, and instead ran away. “ _Let’s get the hell out of here!_ ” he yelled in a strangely high-pitched voice. And then he was gone.

  Yuuko put her arms around Desire from behind. “You okay, Desire?”

  Desire’s breath stuttered in and out as she fought to bring the rage back under control. She nodded, releasing her transformation and returning to her regular form. “Sorry, Yuuko, it seems to affect me quite badly when that bas… barstool calls me Hoshiiwa. Iona gave me a beautiful and wonderful name and I will not have it taken away from me!”

  Yuuko tightened her hug. “He can never take that away from you, Yuki, it’s _yours_ , and yours alone. Don’t let him bother you, don’t let him have that power over you.”

  Yuki sighed. “Yes, I know you’re right, he can’t control me and I know he can never take my new name from me… but it still royally pisses me off to hear him call me Hoshiiwa.”

  “We’ll deal with him soon enough, don’t worry. For now, let’s go get these snacks for Blue-sama and return to our friends, hmm?”

  “Yes, I could fancy something sweet myself,” Yuki said as they resumed their walk.

  “I’m always available,” Yuuko said with a particularly suggestive grin.

  “Yuuko!” Yuki snapped, colouring. She still wasn’t entirely comfortable with how openly sexual this girl could be.

  They arrived at a late-night convenience store. Yuuko picked up several dozen assorted chocolate bars, packets of sweets, and other snacks for their God, and Yuki grabbed herself a box of pastel-coloured macaroons. Arriving back at the mansion a short time later, it appeared that Blue had returned. It was always possible to tell by the dry ice-like haze covering the floor.

  “Oh, Blue-sama returned?” Yuuko asked as they entered and walked through to the living room.

  “Yeah, he’s up in the Mirror Room with Hime,” Megumi said.

  “I bet she’s enjoying that…” Yuki said under her breath.

  Hime was nervous around Blue, perhaps understandably. _All_ of them were nervous around Blue, if it came to it. Being nervous was an entirely appropriate reaction when confronted by a man singing Queen songs and snorting lines of sherbet in the mistaken belief it would have the same effect as cocaine. He had been sneezing white powder for days.

  They placed the bags of snacks down on the large table in the centre of the room and then sat, Yuuko taking her comfy armchair and Yuki sitting next to Iona, hoping to seem as nonchalant as possible.

  To her surprise, Iona shuffled a little towards her, their legs touching. Iona said nothing, just continued reading a magazine on baking macaroons while Yuki turned a lovely bright red colour that very nearly matched some of the confections in the box she held. She opened said box and gingerly proffered it.

  Iona smiled, took a sky blue one similar in tone to Yuki’s own hair, and took a bite. “Thank you,” she said after finishing the mouthful, before taking another bite.

  Yuki turned an even brighter shade of red, but said nothing, just nodded and smiled, happy she had apparently pleased Iona. Yuuko, sitting opposite in her matriarchal chair, beamed. She had come to the same conclusion as both Megumi and Hime.

  As they ate some of the snacks and chatted, they became aware of a noise from above them. Banging, followed by a loud ‘ _clang!_ ’ sound, several swearwords that couldn’t _possibly_ have come from Hime’s mouth, and a cacophony of voices that sounded like Blue saying, ‘ _YEAH, BABY!_ ’ almost, but not quite, in sync.

  “Oh, not again! No, this can’t be happening!” Hime said, running at extreme speed out of the Mirror Room and down the stairs.

  “What’s wrong, Hime?” Megumi asked.

  Hime skidded to a screeching halt in the living room and took a few deep breaths. “Blue’s mirrors malfunctioned again!”

  “Oh dear lord, please tell me he’s not…” Iona began.

  Hime nodded mutely.

  “I’ll go get the EGEW,” Yuuko said, standing and making for the kitchen.

  “The uh, the what?” Yuki asked.

  “Oh right, it’s your first time, isn’t it?” Iona said as Yuuko exited the room. “Blue-sama’s mirrors occasionally go haywire and… well, make copies. Lots of copies.”

  Yuki looked understandably worried. “Copies? Of?”

  “Blue-sama,” Iona said, finishing the last of her macaroon.

  A sudden rush of footsteps indicated the arrival of a sudden rush of Blues. “ _Many, many, many, Blue-samas!_ ” they said in unison, sounding similar to an echo chamber, only _much_ more disturbing.

  Yuki’s expression morphed into one of abject terror. _One_ Blue-sama was already more than her troubled mind could handle, a hundred of them was too much by far. Yuuko returned, holding what appeared to be a twig with several green leaves still attached.

  “Is that the EGEW?” Yuki asked, voice shaking.

  “Yep!” Megumi said. “The Excess-Gods-Eradication-Wand.”

  “Does exactly what it says on the tin,” Yuuko said. She pointed it at a Blue clone and said the magic words to activate the wand for use. “Lemme ask you a question. Do I make you horny, baby? Do I? _Do I?_ Do I make you _randy!?_ ” The wand glowed purple, indicating its now-active state.

  Yuuko handed it to Yuki. “Here you go, have fun. Don’t worry, they’re not really Blue-sama, they’re incorporeal clones generated by the malfunctioning mirrors. Just wave it at them and they’ll disappear.”

  “While _we_ go and fix the mirrors,” Iona said with a sigh.

  Yuki stared at the wand grasped in her hand. This strange twig, this device of godly eradication, had been entrusted to her. Her friends were clearly giving her an important responsibility, one she had to respond to.

  “Ey!” she muttered in a vague sort of fashion, waving the twig towards a clone.

  It vanished with a ghostly ‘ _I’ve lost my mojo!_ ’ echoing around the room several times. Her expression hardened. Maybe this would be a good opportunity to work out some of her frustrations. She waved the wand back and forth across the multitude of Blues, squirming and feeling awkward every time one expired.

  Gradually she cleared the mass of Blues until only a few remained. She waved the wand in their direction and they, too, vanished, just as the girls came back downstairs with the real Blue in tow.

  “ _And I’m spent_ ,” said the EGEW as the last clone vanished into the firmament.

  Yuki dropped the wand in surprise.

  “Yeah, groovy baby, I’ve still got _my_ mojo,” Blue said, shaking his hips a few times as he entered the living room.

  Yuki had a sudden urge to pick the wand back _up_ and see if it worked on the real deal…

  “Thanks, you did a great job!” Yuuko said, giving Yuki a quick hug, before picking up the wand and taking it back out to wherever it was normally kept.

  “You okay?” Iona asked, touching Yuki’s shoulder, her hand lingering there, warm and comforting.

  The sudden contact made Yuki jump, but she nodded anyway. “Yes, thank you, Iona.” She started to wonder if living under that bridge Yuuko had mentioned her first night here might not be such a bad idea after all…


	4. A Desire for Something New 2

  Several days went past mostly uneventfully, though Namakelda did attempt a minor incursion at one point. Yuki glaring daggers made him run away with his tail between his legs, however. His confidence felt rather shaky at the current time.

  Over these few days, Yuuko had helped Yuki in her desire to repay Iona for the lovely name, but in the end it felt like nothing she could think of carried the right amount of weight.

  Yuuko therefore made a suggestion. “Help Iona save her sister. I think that’s the best thing you could do for her. Other than simply being her friend, of course.”

  “I wouldn’t even know where to start…”

  “Doesn’t matter, just being there for her is all you need to do. Iona can still be a bit of a loner at times.” Yuuko tactfully refrained from mentioning her two friends’ burgeoning interest in each other for the time being, but she figured having them be together more often would certainly help matters.  
  It was now early evening on a Saturday, and Yuki had headed out with Iona. Hime had gone shopping as well, and Megumi reclined comfortably on one of the sofas, chatting to Yuuko. As they talked, Hime returned, entering the room and making her way through to the kitchen to dump the heavy bags she carried. Upon returning to the living room, Megumi stood and went to help her, but was stopped by Hime looking horrified.

  “Whoa! Who the hell are you!?” Hime said, looking at the girl in front of her. She looked… familiar somehow, but Hime couldn’t work out why.

  “Jeez, Hime, I’m hurt. It’s me, Megumi!”

  “ _Eeeeeh!?_ No way!” Hime walked around her distorted friend, looking her up and down and all around. “Red hair, check! Ponytail, check! Megumi’s voice, check! Megumi’s cute little butt… check, I guess? It’s a bit… off, but mostly seems intact.” Hime returned to Megumi’s front side again. “What the hell happened to your face, though!?” She looked distraught.

  “Oh you, Hime, this isn’t an anime where the budget goes up and down like a yoyo!” Megumi said, putting her hands on her hips in a stern fashion.

  “Y-Yeah, I guess you’re right!” Hime said, figuring it safest to just drop the subject.

  “I get the feeling Blue-sama has been fiddling with the Reality Budget again…” Yuuko muttered. She then wondered how Yuki was getting on with Iona…

 

  Very well, as it happened. They found themselves in the shopping district near Yuuko’s place, enjoying a casual saunter through the quiet dusk streets, talking and getting closer. They sat on one of the benches overlooking the ponds. Iona seemed to have something on her mind.

  “Something wrong, Iona?” Yuki asked.

  Iona issued a vague nod and heaved a sigh. “Yes. Blue-sama always tells us we’re not supposed to fall in love.”

  “Why?” Yuki asked, looking confused.

  “I have no idea. Personally I think he’s just not getting any and wants to feel like he’s not alone.”

  Yuki stifled a laugh.

  “It’s quite trying, though,” Iona continued, “especially with how he normally behaves. I know it’s just the Precure he means, but that’s sort of the point, he refuses to state clearly _why_ we can’t love someone.”

  “If it makes no sense and he refuses to explain it, it’s not valid and can therefore be ignored. At least, that’s what I think…”

  “Quite. I have no intention of following such a patently absurd rule anyway. I told him as much on that training camp we went on not long ago.”

  “‘ _Love turns cold and disappears so quickly,_ ’ Yuki whispered. “I actually said that once while I was still my old self. How naïve of me.”

  “You know that’s not true now, though, yes? Love is strong and enduring,” Iona said.

  Yuki nodded mutely. She fidgeted a bit, twiddling her thumbs, looking around suspiciously, tapping her teeth. All this talk of love made her restless.

  “Okay, now it’s my turn to ask if something’s wrong,” Iona said, smiling at the suspicious behaviour of her friend.

  “Me? I’m fine! Absolutely fine, nothing wrong at all, ohohoho!” Yuki responded, altogether far too quickly and frantically to be genuine. Her ‘ _ohohos_ ’ became especially extreme when she was particularly nervous about something.

  Iona simply smiled and dropped the subject for now. She was aware of something happening between them, a certain chemistry, but that didn’t mean she needed to push things along. She preferred to let them develop naturally. “Shall we head back?”

  “Yes, I’m feeling a little hungry, and Hime is probably back with the shopping by now.”

  They stood and walked back towards the mansion, basking in the pleasant atmosphere of the night-time town.

  Thinking while they walked, Iona considered her life, specifically the intimate aspects of it. She had occasionally _enjoyed_ Yuuko’s company since joining Happiness Charge Precure, and certainly she’d had a good time. But she also felt Yuuko was a bit too rough, a bit _too_ playful.

  Yuki, on the other hand… Iona found herself drawn to this girl, with how quiet and reserved she often was now, especially in comparison to Hoshiiwa’s brash tendencies. For now, she put these thoughts to one side; they had plenty of time, no need to rush.

  As they entered the mansion and navigated through to the living room, a lack of haziness indicated that God was no longer in the immediate vicinity.

  “Where’s Blue-sama gone _this_ time? He’s always out and about lately…” Iona asked.

  “Mm, I think he said something about Karaoke?” Megumi said.

  Hime’s eyebrows levitated. “Again?” Having been out shopping, she hadn’t seen Blue leave. “Didn’t that last place ban him after he almost burned the building down?”

  “Yes. Yes they did,” Iona said darkly. “Wait…” Iona looked around the living room. “ _Where the hell is Ribbon?_ ”

  “Glassan is missing, too,” Megumi said.

  Hime looked worried. “You don’t think…?”

  “Oh god,” Iona said, burying her face in her hands.

  “We should probably go and rescue them?” Yuuko suggested.

  The others agreed and they exited out to search. Luckily they didn’t need to do much; any of the girls could use their Precure phones to locate Blue. It seemed he was at a karaoke place nearby, so they threaded their way speedily through the streets and eventually stood, slightly out of breath, in front of a small building with a glass frontage.

  “Well, at least the place is still standing, that’s a good sign, right?” Megumi said with a forced smile.

  They entered and asked where God was, eliciting an odd look from the attendant. Upon refining their request to include details of Blue, they were pointed to Room 07. They looked through the oblong glass strip in the door and into the room beyond.

  “Oh dear lord…” Iona said quietly, shaking her head.

  In the room was what can only be described as a scene of carnage. Blue was still upright, barely, and singing something the girls couldn’t hear through the soundproofed door, but judging by the lyrics on the screen it was probably something by Queen.

  “Ribbon!?” Hime said, noticing her fairy friend and partner.

  She was face down on the central table, surrounded by several dozen empty pint glasses. Meanwhile, Glassan sat on a bench along the left wall, sunglasses over his eyes and a spliff of epic proportions sticking out of the corner of his mouth. A large, half-eaten burger had been lazily thrown to one side on the seat.

  “It appears we’re too late,” Yuuko said.

  “I’m sorry, Ribbon… rest in peace!” Hime said, hanging her head in shame.

  “That’s a beautifully rolled spliff, though, well done, Glassan,” Yuuko said, nodding in satisfaction.

  “I think you girls have possibly gotten a little _too_ used to Blue-sama’s antics…” Yuki said under her breath.

  Hime sighed. “I think you’re right.”

  “Shall we go back to the mansion? And pretend this never happened?” Megumi asked solemnly.

  The others agreed this was probably for the best, and left the building, walking slowly back towards the mansion.

  “Iona?” Yuki said quietly, lagging behind the other girls.

  “Mm?”

  “Have you ever wanted to get married?”

  “Well, that’s a random question,” Iona said with a smile. “But yes, I have. I suppose it feels a bit out of character, but I’ve always wanted to be a cute bride one day, certainly.”

  Yuki blushed, imagining how beautiful Iona might look in a wedding dress, one of those white and frilly ones she had seen in that magazine. “Before my change, I don’t think I even knew what a wedding dress _was_ , not really. I was probably only aware of weddings in terms of the delicious cakes they have.”

  She laughed, making the other three turn around and stare. Yuki’s blush deepened and she put a hand over her mouth in some minor embarrassment. “A-Anyway, I’d love to see some wedding dresses, Iona. Is there anywhere we could go to look at some?”

  Iona’s lips curled up into a remarkably honest smile. “We could go to the shopping centre tomorrow? It’s Sunday so it’ll probably be quite busy, but I’m happy to go if you don’t mind that.”

  Megumi overheard their discussion, stopping momentarily. “Me, too! I’d love to look at some cute dresses!”

  Hime and Yuuko both agreed they would love to join in, so it was decided that they would all go along and spend a day with Yuki, window shopping and deepening their bonds.

  “Thank you! I’m looking forward to it, ohohohohoho!” Yuki said.

  They spent the rest of the evening in the mansion, talking and eating snacks, watching TV and a couple of movies, before heading home and leaving Yuki to go to bed, excited for the next day.

 

  Next day rolled around with commendable speed, and Yuki was up bright and early, enthusiastic and raring to go. The other girls turned up and the five of them wandered off to the local shopping centre. It was a new building, two storeys, modern, with lots of glass and marble and metal making for a clean and tidy atmosphere.

  They made their way inside and to a wedding dress shop, Yuki being far too excited to do anything else first. They browsed, looking at white dresses, blue ones, even some red ones. Yuki had seen a lot of lovely designs in her magazine, but she had to admit, seeing them in person like this was much, much better.

  Unfortunately, with Blue being an utterly ineffectual God, and the universe apparently being naturally predisposed towards the _worst timing possible_ , a certain someone decided that now would be a good time to turn up and be problematic. A certain _something_ in fact.

  “ _Saiark!_ ”

  “Oh hell, here we go again…” Hime muttered.

  “If that’s Namakelda…” Yuki said, rage building quickly.

  “Ha! Ha! Ha! You thought it was Namakelda! But it was I! Oresky!”

  “Oh, haven’t seen him in a while,” Yuuko said, cracking her knuckles with a purposeful expression.

  Oresky paused. Honey always worried him. “Hah! You girls and your silly wedding fantasies!” Everything Oresky did was loud and grating, it was merely the _degree_ that varied.

  “Okay, girls! Let’s transform and beat the living crap out of him!” Megumi said, confused at the level of murder in her own voice.

  Making fun of their wedding fantasies was possibly not Oresky’s brightest ever moment. The Saiark was nowhere to be seen either, so they would need to find and deal with that, too. Transforming – and Oresky making a hasty exit and leaving the Saiark to take the fall for him – they prepared to deal with this latest Phantom Annoyance.

  “All right, if I was a nasty giant Saiark in a department store, where would I be…?” said Fortune, looking about with a shifty expression.

  “Lingerie,” Honey answered immediately.

  “Not you, the Saiark.”

  “Yeah, lingerie.”

  “Your one-track mind, Honey…” Fortune said with a roll of her eyes.

  “What is this ‘ _lingerie_ ’ you’re talking about?” Desire asked.

  “You know those lovely lacy numbers I wear under my clothes?” Honey said.

  “Yes.”

  “Those.”

  “Oh…” Desire murmured. Yes, those sexy little lacy numbers Yuuko wore were delicious indeed. Yuki decided she would have to look into this some more, wondering what might please Iona… before quickly shaking her head and focusing on their enemy.

  “ _Saiark!_ ” The voice floated through to them from a nearby area, indicating that the creature was close.

  “Let’s move!” Fortune said, taking flight.

  “She’s always so enthusiastic,” Honey said.

   The girls ran after Fortune, their wings flickering to life as they took to the air, just as the Saiark appeared and flew _past_ them in the opposite direction. Heavily applying their airbrakes to stop and change direction, they entered hot pursuit.

  As the Saiark flashed past, they heard a familiar voice yelling, “ _Why is it always me!?_ ” The voice trailed off into the distance as the Saiark swooped and curved its way through the confines of the department store’s hallways.

  “That was Seiji, wasn’t it?” Princess said as she rolled, turned, and reversed direction.

  “Yeah, probably. I guess we should save him?” Honey said.

  “Do we have to?” Lovely said, examining her nails in a bored manner.

  “Poor Seiji. Apparently Lovely’s nails are of higher priority than him now,” Fortune said with a smirk.

  “I just wish he’d stop hitting on me, he knows we’re not interested,” Lovely said.

  They put her love woes on hold and flew after the Saiark.

  “Let’s split into low and high teams, we can block it if we’re covering everything up to the ceiling!” Fortune yelled.

  The girls okayed her and fanned out, flying at speed along the tight hallways, up and over connecting walkways for the upper floors, and avoiding stands and benches on the ground floor.

  “This feels just like the Trench Run!” Desire yelled over to Fortune as they flew. They had rented some movies recently, Yuki wanting to learn about their world, and had watched a certain trilogy together. She had clearly been quite taken with it.

  Eventually they stopped, coming to rest at an intersection.

  “I lost it!” Lovely called down from her position on one of the connecting walkways.

  “How do you lose a twenty-foot Saiark in a shopping mall?” Princess yelled back from the floor below.

  Lovely shrugged. “Dunno!”

  “What should we do now?” Fortune asked.

  “I could try luring it out with my song?” Desire suggested with a weak smile.

  “Worth a try?” Honey said.

  Desire nodded and took a deep breath.

  ♬ _Chocolate cake and shortcake, I want to eat them both! Oh, that’s what I want!_ ♬

  ♬ _I shall have sweets as my main meal today as well!_ ♬

  ♬ _I want to_ …”♬

  Princess interrupted their teammate’s spirited song. “Aaah! We don’t have time for this, let’s just split up and look for it!”

  Desire grinned at her. “You’re just embarrassed at how amazing my song is, Princess, admit it!” She felt relaxed and comfortable enough among her friends now that she could happily engage in some mild banter.

  Princess graced her with her own grin. “You wish, Desire! My voice could shatter mirrors if I wanted!”

  “I can quite believe it!” Desire riposted with a loud snort.

  Princess realised she had made a tactical error, and went a delicious shade of crimson contrasting beautifully with her hair. “Anyway, I’m going this way!” She disappeared down the hallway nearest her.

  Honey sighed. “She still has that tendency to run away from problems.”

  They split up, one each down the four hallways, with Desire making sure to stick with Fortune. A flurry of activity later and they had met up again at another spacious area with hallways radiating off in four directions, similar to the last.

  “Any luck!?” called Princess.

  They shook their heads, and then, just as they were worried they had lost their target completely, they heard it. Heading _towards_ them. Fanning out, they flew up to be out of sight, and waited. The Saiark flew into the central area, smashing a ring of seats situated around a giant central tree, for no reason beyond generally wanting to wreck things.

  Desire swiftly moved forward into the area with the Saiark. “ _Ragnarok Cake!_ ” she yelled, intending to use her biggest finisher right out the gate.

  “Waa! Don’t drop that here, Desire!” Princess screamed at her from the other side. “You’ll bring the whole place down on us!”

  “We’re so boned…” Fortune said quietly.

  Ragnarok Cake was a Honey-level finisher, even more destructive than her clover meteor, but more tightly focused. If Desire dropped that here she would ruin everyone’s day, including _theirs_. She went and did it anyway, though.

  “ _Scatter!_ ” Lovely yelled as the enormous end of days cake crashed through the glass ceiling.

  Plaster, marble, and plastic filled the air, glass shattering and raining down from the ceiling as the cake descended. And all the while puffs of white and grey smoke billowed up and out, reducing visibility to a few feet at most. The five of them scattered in every direction, hallways collapsing around them as shrapnel from the breaking windows and floors pinged past.

  It felt to Desire like the part at the end of the third movie they had watched at her insistence, where the ships had to escape the inside of the exploding space station. Lovely and Princess made it out safely, panting as they collapsed to the floor, an intense sense of relief at having survived washing over them.

  Honey crashed out of a solid brick wall, being the direct kind of girl she was, and came to rest next to her friends. “I’m glad you’re safe! Where are Desire and Fortune?”

  The other two shook their heads. The last they had seen of Desire was when the ceiling collapsed, and neither had a clue where Fortune was. It was reasonable to assume they were probably together, however.

  They were correct. Fortune had generated a brand new barrier technique out of desperation and worry, covering both of them. She now laid on top of Desire under a dome of rubble and junk.

  “Honestly, Desire, you really are reckless!” Fortune said, then leaned down and hugged her.

  Before Desire could say or do anything, Fortune moved in close to her face, looked her in the eyes… and kissed her. Long, lovingly, passionately, while the remains of the shopping centre collapsed all around them.

  “I’ll always try and be there to protect you, Yuki,” she said, using the girl’s real name despite still being transformed, “but I’d prefer it if you weren’t _quite_ so reckless in future. I’d hate to lose you, too.”

  Desire’s eyes welled up. “I’m sorry, Iona, I… I lost control, I’ve never had wedding fantasies before today and Oresky just—”

  Fortune placed a tender finger to her teammate’s lips. “I understand. I feel the same, after all. Come on, we should find the others, they’ll be worried.”

  They stood, moving rubble and twisted metal out of the way, then flew together, holding hands in mid-air, towards where their phones told them their friends were.

  As they exited, Oresky dropped in again. “I just remembered I left the oven on, and also haven’t fed my fish. Tataa for now!” He teleported away before they could break his face.

  Once Oresky had disappeared, the girls released their forms, changing back to regular mode.

  “I’m glad you two are okay!” Yuuko said, rushing forward and hugging them. The other two agreed, running forward to join in.

  “Thanks!” Iona and Yuki said together.

  Hime looked around. “Uh, weren’t we meant to be saving Seiji?”

  “Oh… right, yeah. I’m sure he’s fine,” Megumi said as the girls pulled away from their group hug.

  “He probably got out before the cake hit,” Iona said, nodding.

  “I’m really sorry, I just sort of lost control, the comment about our wedding fantasies…” Yuki said in a low voice.

  “No worries, we were all pretty angry at Oresky for that,” Yuuko said.

  “Shall we head home?” Megumi asked.

  The girls nodded and walked away from the reverting-to-normal shopping centre, happy in the knowledge of a job well done. And Iona interlocked her fingers with Yuki’s, holding hands all the way home, both of them feeling like their happiness had been well and truly charged.


	5. Something Borrowed, Something Blue 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An incident with Blue leaves the mansion uninhabitable for a time, so the girls take a trip to visit their friends, the Yes! Precure 5 girls. While there, Yuki learns more about love, the world, and her new friends, and Hime does something she instantly regrets which nevertheless leads to something special...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that this is the chapter where I start bringing in girls from the other Precure seasons for cameos and scenes. Yes! Precure 5 (including GoGo) is the appropriate season for this and the next chapter.

  As the next few weeks rolled past, the war effort continued. Yuki was having immense amounts of fun fighting her old colleagues, and Chois in particular made some highly satisfying and entertaining noises when hit.

  She was also finding out about all the other Precure in the world, and particularly the others working in Japan. They had recently had a rendezvous with the Precure team known as Yes! Precure 5 and their partner, Milky Rose.

  Yuki had enjoyed this thoroughly, especially her meeting with Urara, a girl whose love of song rivalled hers, who had additionally promised to take her to karaoke one day soon, an event she was very much looking forward to. _Without_ Blue. Yuki was firm on that point.

  And most importantly of all, she had confirmed a new and enjoyable relationship with Iona after their intimate little rendezvous in a collapsing shopping centre. She now engaged in many enjoyable activities with her new girlfriend, some of them even while fully clothed. Tonight was the unclothed variety, however, enjoyed in her room at the mansion.

  Downstairs in the living room, Megumi looked at the ceiling, remembering Yuki’s first time. When Honey had nearly demolished the place. “They’re certainly a lot quieter than YuuYuu!” She smiled at the girl in question, sitting in her usual armchair.

  “Love should be unreserved, Megumi,” Yuuko said.

  Hime gave her a toothy grin. “There’s a difference between being unreserved and being loud, Yuuko.”

  Yuuko merely smiled. She knew both of them loved it, they wouldn’t continue dining at the delicious Honey Banquet otherwise.

  Upstairs, Yuki moaned. A great deal, though at low volume. Iona very much enjoyed Yuki’s moans, she was cute and reserved, totally the opposite of Yuuko’s generally boisterous affectations. She was also soft and gentle, something Iona enjoyed _a lot_.

  After several position changes, Yuki being a playful girl who liked trying new things, they were both spent, embracing happily and basking in the afterglow. Something Iona had discovered early on was that Yuki was a very _giving_ girl in bed. She didn’t just lie there and take, she instigated and experimented, far more than Iona did, in fact. This seemed at odds with her personality and Precure name.

  “Yuki?” Iona said.

  Yuki turned her head. “Yes?”

  “I was just thinking about how much you enjoy giving pleasure when we’re in bed like this. It seems oddly… backwards?”

  “Ohoho.” Yuki gave a very quiet rendition of her usual laugh. “Desire isn’t that simple, Iona! I enjoy hearing your moans, and I love the feeling of knowing I’ve pleasured you. In that respect I _desire_ your satisfaction. See? Makes perfect sense.”

  Iona laughed, snuggling closer and tightening her embrace. Yes, it did make a strange sort of sense, so she dropped the subject and simply enjoyed this time relaxing with her lover.

  Downstairs, Hime was anything but relaxed. “Where’s Blue-sama?”

  “He staggered through into the kitchen not long ago,” Megumi informed her.

  “Oh. Okay, then,” Hime said, foolishly relaxing. It was _never_ wise to relax when Blue was involved. And especially so if they weren’t entirely sure where he was or what he was up to. In addition to this, Hime also seemed unusually fidgety.

  “What’s wrong, Hime?” Megumi asked.

  “Eh!?” Hime jumped. “O-Oh, n-nothing, Megumi!”

  Yuuko smirked. She could see the change in Hime’s behaviour, plain as day. All those little glances at Megumi – the way she seemed nervous to be near her – added up to something obvious to Yuuko. Megumi could be pretty oblivious when it came to her own feelings, though, so Yuuko knew she was unlikely to notice without a push.

  They chatted for a time, and with a blessed absence of Blue. Then, soft footsteps as Iona padded down the stairs with her girlfriend.

  “Welcome back!” Megumi said as her friends entered the living room. She was currently sitting by herself on one of the two sofas, so she stood and slid across to the other one, next to Hime, letting Iona share the vacated one with Yuki.

  Hime went into meltdown. Megumi had sat herself _very_ close – touching legs, close – and Hime felt agitated. “M-M-Megumi!?”

  “Mm? Why are you so nervous, Hime? Here, let me give you a hug!” Megumi said, unwittingly causing even _more_ problems.

  Iona caught Yuuko’s eye and tilted her head, raising an eyebrow. Yuuko nodded, confirming Iona’s suspicion. Yuki had thought it strange that the girls didn’t seem to do anything with each other, outside of their adventures diving into the Honeypot anyway. But it seemed there _had_ been something bubbling just under the surface.

  “Just kiss her, Hime, why be shy?” Yuki said, frustrated at her friend’s nervous lack of action.

  Megumi pulled away from her friendly hug and turned her head to look at Yuki. “Kiss who?” Before she got an answer, Hime had turned her head _back_ again.

  Hime then glued herself to Megumi’s face, smothering her in lust, kissing and touching for all she was worth. Megumi gave out a few muffled ‘ _mmph!_ ’ noises in minor protest before finally giving in and letting Hime have her way. The moment Hime put her down again, the other girls broke into spontaneous applause.

  “It’s about time! Well done, Hime!” Yuuko said, nodding.

  Megumi’s eyes were still closed as she swayed back and forth a few times, emitting an almost inaudible little moan of pleasure. Apparently she hadn’t realised how much she wanted Hime to kiss her. And now she had, it had temporarily shut Megumi’s brain down.

  Hime waved a hand in front of her face. “Megumi? Megumi! Nope, no good, I think I broke her.”

  “What a way to go, though!” Yuuko said.

  “H-H-Hime!?” Megumi said, finally coming out of her trance.

  “N-Not a word, M-Megumi!” Hime stuttered, embarrassed over what she had done.

  They sat in silence, facing a little away from each other, steaming gently and fidgeting heavily.

  While they were thus engaged, Blue wandered back through from the kitchen, looking erratic and wobbly in the legs. He crashed into a few random objects such as walls, furniture, and his own shadow, before finally settling. He steadied himself against the doorframe, loitering here and smiling vaguely, humming Queen’s ‘ _Crazy Little Thing Called Love_ ’.

  Megumi, facing this general direction as she attempted to calm down, noticed that Blue had something in his hand. Something white. A white bottle, in fact. “Oh no! Blue-sama’s been at the bleach again!” she said in a horrified tone.

  Blue’s eyes gently revolved in their sockets. More or less literally.

  “Better get the card collection ready, Yuuko, we’ll probably need _those_ soon,” Iona said, sighing as she always did when Blue was involved.

  “Roger!” Yuuko said, and ran upstairs. Grabbing the ring binder that held their card collection, she thundered back down and placed it next to her cushy chair, then resumed her seated position.

  Iona chatted quietly to Yuki, intimately, quietly, giggling and blushing at sweet nothings whispered into each other’s ears. Despite having just finished getting sweaty together, it appeared they were already getting back into the general mood.

  Megumi, meanwhile, talked in a hushed tone with Hime, attempting to work out how the hell they felt about each other, while Yuuko gazed approvingly at her charges, happy that her pupils were maturing and becoming sexually self-sufficient.

  It was at this point that Blue decided to re-announce his presence with a belch of biblical proportions, one so well-rounded and forceful that it actually rattled the windows and showed up on nearby seismometers, making the locals think an earthquake was incoming.

  It was apparently just the right frequency to cause all five girls some discomfort around their nether regions, too, Yuki in particular wondering what the hell was going on; it was her first time witnessing God belch, after all.

  Unfortunately, Blue’s penchant for bleach and other assorted chemicals meant that on the rare occasions he _did_ belch, he tended to release enormous and persistent clouds of noxious fumes.

  “Yuuko! Hazmat cards!” Iona yelled.

  Yuuko quickly pulled the appropriate cards out of the ring binder, throwing a set to each of the girls. They Mirror Changed into the heavy-duty rubber suits combined with an air filtration system just in time.

  “ _Safe!_ ” Hime said, breathing a sigh of relief at still being _able_ to breathe.

  “How long does this normally last?” Yuki asked, her voice muffled by the gas mask.

  “Couple of hours? It’s pretty persistent, even if we open the windows,” Megumi said.

  Ribbon and Glassan, not being Precures, were already unconscious.

  “You know, it occurs to me we could probably win by simply using Blue-sama as a chemical weapon,” Iona said.

  Megumi sighed. “I suddenly feel like a holiday…”

  The others looked at each other, or as much as was possible through the restricted vision their gas masks offered, and an unspoken understanding was reached.

  “To the Mirror Room!” Hime exclaimed, pointing skyward.

  They ran upstairs, Iona picking up Glassan while Hime carried Ribbon, and entered the large blue room with all the mirrors. Blue had once, during a brief moment of sobriety, showed the girls how to get around without him, something that came in very handy on occasion. This was one such time.

  “Where should we go?” Megumi asked.

  “Um…” Yuki sounded hesitant. She also breathed heavily, sounding remarkably reminiscent of a certain black-masked villain they had seen in a movie one time.

  “Since it’s Yuki’s first time, how about we let her pick?” Iona suggested, receiving unanimous agreement.

  Yuki smiled, not that this was visible behind the heavy mask. “I’d like to go and see Urara if I can? She wanted to take me to karaoke, so…”

  “Nice idea, I’d like to see the girls, too!” Hime said, nodding enthusiastically.

  This decided, they went through the several simple actions that activated the mirrors and allowed them to instantly travel to anywhere in the world. Moments later and the five of them were gone, leaving the room empty and silent.

  Downstairs, now the girls had made their escape, Blue unwisely decided he fancied a smoke. Something went ‘ _clink_ ’, then a scraping sound, the sort of sound you might hear from a Zappo lighter, and then…

  An ear-bending ‘ _whoooomph_ ’ as half the mansion detonated, jettisoning Blue vertically and ascending him back to Godhood.

 

  The five of them appeared in a flash outside Nutts House, landing softly and immediately accounting for all their appendages. You could never be too careful with Blue’s mirrors.

  Yuki risked opening her eyes. It was her first time through the looking glass and she had been understandably terrified. With good reason, naturally, she trusted Blue’s mirrors roughly as much as she trusted Yuuko to remain celibate.

  Before anything else, they changed into something casual and stylish, not wishing to scare Nozomi and the other Yes! 5 girls with a terrifying visage of rubber and gas masks.

  The front door opened and Nozomi poked her head out. “No way! I wasn’t expecting to see you girls!” She ran forward and hugged Megumi.

  “Blue-sama…” Hime began but was interrupted by Nozomi.

  “Aah, say no more, you’re all welcome here as long as you like!” Nozomi invited the five of them inside.

  Rin, Karen, and Komachi were seated upstairs, drinking tea and doing their best not to eat several delicious-looking cakes situated on the table. Various greetings were given as the girls arrived and spread out around the room.

  “My, I wasn’t expecting a visit from you girls,” Karen said. “Welcome.”

  “This is a pleasant surprise! Would you girls like tea?” Komachi said.

  Their unexpected guests indicated that this would be nice, and settled down on whatever seats they could find.

  “How goes the war?” Iona asked, making the others giggle at her overly serious and dramatic tone.

  “Great!” Nozomi said with an enormous grin. This being Nozomi, an enormous grin was effectively her default state.

  “Indeed, the six of us are holding our own,” Karen said.

  “Good to know!” Megumi said, accepting a cup from Komachi and thanking her in response.

  A bout of quiet coughing, like a mouse with a cold, alerted them to Ribbon regaining consciousness.

  “Oh, welcome back, Ribbon!” Megumi added.

  “Yes, quite, thank you, Megumi…” Ribbon said, her bloodshot eyes half closed as she attempted to remember what the hell had happened. “Oh! Yes, Blue-sama was… yes, indeed. I shall have to have words with him when we return!”

  “Assuming the mansion hasn’t dissolved by the time we get back, anyway,” Iona said.

  “Oh dear, is Blue-sama causing bother again?” Komachi asked as she brought more cups across for their guests.

  “Blue-sama is _always_ causing bother,” Yuki said in a depressed tone.

  The front door of Nutts House opened and closed, alerting the girls to the arrival of Urara. “Sorry I’m late!” she said as she climbed the stairs and joined them, surprised to see the Happiness Charge girls here.

  “Urara!” Yuki said and rushed over to greet her. When the Yes! girls had visited them at the mansion previously, Yuki had got along with Urara like a house on fire, though with less screaming and flames; mostly as a result of tying Blue up so he couldn’t accidentally burn the place down.

  Iona also enjoyed Urara’s company, she was so intensely hardworking and dedicated that Iona couldn’t help but identify with her. She liked to see people who were enthusiastic and passionate about their lives and goals.

  Megumi tugged at Iona’s sleeve. “Iona?”

  “Yes?”

  Pulling Iona off to one side, Megumi lowered her voice. “While we’re here, why don’t you ask Rin-chan about some accessories?”

  “Accessories?”

  “Yeah, you know… for the special day? I mean, if you two decide to… you know.”

  Understanding dawned on Iona’s face. “Oh! Of course. Hmm, yes, she does make lovely accessories, it might be worth asking. Thanks, Megumi.”

  Megumi smiled and they re-joined the others.

  “So you really think I could debut as an idol?” Yuki asked.

  “I do!” Urara said with a single firm nod.

  “Really? I’m… not quite sure. I only have one song and it’s not exactly something inspiring…”

  “Don’t worry, Yuki-san, you have a lovely voice, you just need a new song! I can have my producer give you a call?” Urara suggested.

  “My, that would be wonderful! Ohohoho! I guess my passionate idol activities are about to begin?”

  Silence descended.

  Yuki looked at the other girls. “W-What?”

  Iona wandered over and took a seat with her, slipping an arm around her back.. “Nothing, don’t worry about it.” She rubbed her girlfriend’s arm.

  Yuki shrugged and leaned slightly towards Iona in response, and every other girl in the room instantly melted at how cute they were together.

  Hime looked around, noting the absence of a certain haughty girl. “No Kurumi-chan today?”

  “She’ll be here soon. She’s been home to the kingdom for a while, but said she’d be back with Syrup soon. I’m sure she’ll be happy to see you girls,” Karen said.

  Nozomi dropped heavily into a seat opposite Iona and Yuki, noting with pleasure that they seemed to be a couple now. “Uwaa! So you two managed to get it together!? That’s great!”

  When the Yes girls had visited their friends in Pikarigaoka not so long ago, Iona and Yuki were still hesitating. They were kind of together, but not officially.

  “Yes, we’re officially together now, Nozomi, thank you,” Iona said.

  Nozomi grinned, happy for her friends.

  She was interrupted by Yuki. “Oh… _nuts_!”

  “Yes?” Nuts said, looking up from his position over the other side of the room, where he quietly read a book. One of Komachi’s new works, in fact.

  “No, I mean… I didn’t mean… oh, never mind,” Yuki said, defeated. Clearly she needed to think more carefully about this swearing thing.

  “What’s wrong?” Iona asked.

  “There was a programme I wanted to record about wedding dresses and ceremonies, but I forgot to set it up.”

  “No problem, I’ve got it set to record as well!” Megumi said.

  “Ohohohoho! You’re an angel, Megumi, thank you!” Yuki had become obsessed with wedding dresses, ever since that day they had gone to view some at the new shopping centre.

  Iona turned to Rin, reminded by mention of wedding dresses that she needed to speak to her. “Got a moment, Rin?”

  Rin, currently busy creating an accessory in the kitchen, looked up. “Sorry, I know I’m being a bit anti-social here, girls, but I really want to get this new accessory finished!”

  “Ah, it’s okay, Rin, that’s what I wanted to speak to you about,” Iona said, squeezing Yuki’s leg for no reason beyond wanting to touch her, then standing. She walked over and lowered her voice. “I was hoping you could make a couple of accessories for me, Rin. For a special occasion one day in the future.” She leaned down and whispered into the girl’s ear, Rin’s face lighting up as she listened and nodded.

  “Wow! I’m honoured, Iona, thanks! I’ll work on them as soon as I’m done with this one,” Rin said once Iona had finished.

  Thanking Rin, Iona wandered back to the table and reclaimed her seat, just in time for Yuki to have a metaphorical orgasm.

  “You have mint creams? I _love_ these things! Ohohohoho!” Yuki exclaimed. She had been addicted to the things for several weeks now, ever since discovering them in a supermarket while out shopping with Iona. “I love to lick that minty goodness out, ohohohoho!”

  Several of the rather more naughty girls in the room grinned, Yuuko in particular. Komachi, meanwhile, had turned an equally delicious shade of red.

  “What? What did I say?” Yuki asked, mouth full.

  Megumi coughed discretely and attempted to change the subject, noticing that Nozomi had a shiny new phone in her hand. “Oh, you got phone upgrades!?”

  “Eh?” Nozomi said vaguely, looking up. “Oh! Yeah! It’s the new Precure Phone Smart!”

  Iona raised an eyebrow suspiciously. “Is it just me or does that sound… familiar?”

  “Who makes our phones again? I forgot…” Urara said.

  “Zamco-Moe, Godly Goods Manufacturers,” Hime said. She had asked Blue once, wondering where these nifty gadgets came from. Apparently a clever fella called PreQ invented most of them.

  They were interrupted by a bout of loud laughter, and since Yuki was with them and was still stuffing her face with mint creams in any case, that could mean only one thing.

  “ _Oresky!_ ” the Happiness Charge girls yelled in sync.

  Except for Yuki, who said something closer to “ _Orbeffukii!_ ” as she desperately attempted to swallow her current mouthful of minty goodness.

  The girls exited out and stood in front of Nutts House, staring down their enemy…


	6. Something Borrowed, Something Blue 2

  “Oresky!” Yuki yelled once she had swallowed her mint cream, _still_ miffed over his ill-advised mocking of their wedding fantasies. Every time he appeared it seemed the girls were less and less willing to let it go.

  Oresky did a few warmup squats, knowing it had an adverse effect on them. He thrust his hand into a plastic bag a nearby Choi carried, producing a bunch of what appeared to be grapes. Star-shaped grapes, oddly enough.

  “Ha! Ha! Ha! I was going to share some of these delicious star-shaped fruits with you, but I’ve changed my mind!” Oresky said, and threw the purple fruits into the lake before Nutts House.

  An expression of thunder passed across Yuuko’s face; wasting food was a capital offence in her world. The other girls backed away slightly.

  “He’s really not doing himself any favours, is he?” Urara said, giggling and hiding behind Yuki’s back.

  Oresky cast around the area for a suitable target, and found one in a young man who had apparently just been made single. “Let the future reflected in… uh, this lake will do! Be turned terrible! _Saiaaaaaark!_ ”

  “He’s always so _loud_ ,” Hime said, plugging her ears.

  The Saiark appeared, landing heavily and with a plume of dust and smoke rising from its feet. “ _Hoshiina!_ ” the creature cried. Then it looked embarrassed, seeming to realise it had made a mistake. “ _S-Saiark!_ ” it corrected itself.

  “Did that Saiark just say Hoshiiwa!?” Yuki yelled.

  “Ah, no, it didn’t, Yuki-san!” Urara said.

  “Hmm, well all right, then,” Yuki added, her heckles settling.

  Oresky, hovering around nearby, had come to a realisation. It wasn’t _just_ the Happiness Charge girls here, he had the Yes! Precure 5 girls to deal with in addition. As such, he found a couple more victims and brought two more Saiarks into the fight.

  “Uh, maybe we should transform?” Urara suggested.

  This seemed like a good idea, so they did so and immediately shot off to engage the Saiarks, battering Chois left and right and generally having a jolly good time. Splitting into their respective teams, they fought two of the Saiarks, keeping the third at bay as best they could, hoping to take one out quickly before the other two could overwhelm them.

  Just as they began to lose ground, a voice called out from the heavens, feminine and sexy. “Honestly, I go away for a few days and this is what I come back to?”

  Syrup, in his bird form, flew overhead and a purple speck dropped, falling to earth. Milky Rose had arrived with the most impeccable timing possible. As always.

  “You girls might want to back away!” Dream called over to the other team. They were well aware of Milky Rose’s preferred opener against overwhelming odds.

  The Crater Punch.

  Two of the Saiarks were knocked flying by this, leaving the third vulnerable, so they combined their attacks and purified it before the others recovered. The second went down and was purified by a combined Happiness Charge and Milky Rose team attack. This just left the third.

  “All right, let’s finish this one!” Rouge yelled, clearly having a literal blast as she punched the Saiark in its face while yelling, “ _Shouryuuken!_ ”

  Before they could finish the third, another voice drifted down from on high, a voice the Pikarigaoka girls recognised and knew well. Blue was on re-entry and heading straight for them.

  “Scatter!” Princess yelled.

  They managed to get out of the way just in time, Oresky also sensing that this would be a good opportunity to _not_ die horribly and running back out of range of this devastating God-missile. The Chois stared up into the sky at the ballistic God as he plummeted towards them like some fiery harbinger of Godly retribution, all the while yelling, “ _YEEEEAAH BABY!_ ” as he came.

  The impact knocked even the Precure girls flat, with Chois being thrown in all directions like ragdolls. The Saiark was instantly purified, vanishing in a puff of alcoholic vapour and taking the Chois with it. And in the midst of this, a voice.

  “M-M-M-Monster Kill!” Blue cried in a deep and gravelly baritone, echoing back and forth around the landscape before fading away.

  “Well, this _is_ an honour, to have God himself drop in on us, hahah!” Oresky said as he stood up and brushed himself down.

  “Dude…” Blue said, rubbing his head. “Hangovers suck…”

  “I think you have rather more than a hangover there, old chap!” Oresky said. He cleared his throat. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to go and see my friend Keith, he’s been having problems with his mother!” He vanished before the girls could react.

  They released their transformations. Iona wandered towards Blue as the landscape reverted to normal. As she reached him, he passed out with a vague little ‘ _buuuu_ ’ sound, so they manhandled him inside Nutts House and dumped him on the floor while they went back upstairs.

  “Honestly, the Phantom Generals do get to be quite tedious with their timing!” Rin said as she dropped heavily back into her seat and prepared to finish her accessory.

  “Sorry…” Yuki said quietly.

  “Eh? You’re not a General any more, Yuki! Don’t take it personally, I never, _ever_ mean you if I say anything about the Generals in… uh, in general,” Rin said, waving a hand about.

  “I know, but I used to be one of them, so I can’t imagine how many times I must have interrupted something important you girls were doing,” Yuki said.

  Iona appeared and put her arms around from behind. “Listen to Rin, Yuki, none of us blames you, and none of us holds a grudge, that’s all in the past.” She kissed her girlfriend tenderly on the cheek, making Rin blush. She saw the ripe colour of Rin’s cheeks and suppressed a laugh. “I can see why you’re called Cure Rouge, Rin.”

  Yuki giggled, appearing to relax as Rin went from a gentle shade of embarrassment to an incandescent shade of annoyance.

  “Iona!” Rin snapped, pouting.

  “Eh? What’s going on!?” Nozomi said as she reached the top of the stairs, staring at the girls with an interested expression.

  “I was just commenting on how appropriate Rin’s Cure name is,” Iona said, nodding towards Rin, who still glowed like a second sun.

  Nozomi grinned. “Oh! Yeah, it suits her well, huh?”

  “Don’t you start, Nozomi,” Rin said with a threatening glare. Nozomi threw her arms up with a faux scream and ran away. “Honestly, you girls do love poking fun, don’t you?” Rin added, smiling and sitting back down. “Well, I wouldn’t have you any other way, I guess.”

  Iona went and took a seat with Yuki, Kurumi joining them and Karen sitting to her side.

  Kurumi had a bag with her, from which she drew several cakes and a magazine, placing them carefully on the table. She waved a hand in a welcoming fashion. “Some cakes from the folks in the Kingdom.”

  “Cake!” Nozomi cried, sitting opposite Kurumi and drooling over the newly acquired confectionary items.

  “Ah! Nozomi, mind your manners, the others aren’t here yet!” Kurumi said, slapping Nozomi’s hand as the girl went for a cake slice.

  Downstairs, Megumi and the others had congregated around Blue.

  “Sigh… what _are_ we going to do with Blue-sama?” Megumi said, looking down at their comatose god.

  “Did you just _say_ the word ‘ _sigh_ ’, Megumi-san?” Urara quietly asked with a smile, not really expecting a response.

  “We could plant him in the garden and see if anything grows?” Yuuko suggested.

  “Yuuko!” Hime snapped.

  “I think he’d cause the surrounding countryside to melt,” Megumi said.

  “Also, what is he even _doing_ here? We left him at the mansion!” Hime added, exasperated.

  “I hope the mansion’s all right…” Megumi said.

  The other girls had clearly had similar suspicions, judging by their worried expressions.

  “Um, is it safe to have him inside with us?” Komachi asked.

  “Good point, we should drag him back outside and throw him in the lake!” Hime said.

  “Well, he hasn’t drunk anything else since earlier, so I think he should be fine here. Let’s head upstairs, I smell cake!” Yuuko said.

  Arriving at the top of the stairs, they spread out around the room.

  Yuki leaned over towards Kurumi, curious about her magazine. “What’s that you’re reading, Kurumi?”

  “An article on games. Humans are funny creatures, always spending time on things like this,” Kurumi replied, lazily flipping the page to an article involving pizzas as they related to games.

  Karen leaned over from the other direction and looked at the pages, her face in close proximity to Kurumi’s. “Pizza? I can’t say I’ve honestly tried many, I prefer simple foods like a delicious roast. Though I also haven’t had much experience with games, so I suppose I can’t really comment.”

  Shaking her head in despair, Yuki sighed. “See this? People actually put pineapple on pizzas, may they be forgiven.” She glared in Hime’s direction, clearly indicating one of her new friends had awful taste.

  Urara chose this moment to turn up, and sat at the end of the table. “Oh, these look delicious, Kurumi-san!”

  Kurumi waved a hand. “Yes indeed, they were made with abundant love and care!”

  “Is everyone here now?” Nozomi asked in a petulant tone. It appeared everyone was, so Nozomi immediately went for a slice of cake.

  “Urara?” Yuki said, looking along the table to her newfound singing companion. Urara looked up from her dessertatious deliberations. “You mentioned having a producer earlier. I just wondered what a producer does?”

  “Ah, you might not be familiar with the ways of our world yet, I forgot, sorry!” Urara said. She spent a few minutes giving Yuki the general rundown on what her producer did for her.

  Yuki looked impressed. “So you don’t do all of your own promotion and so on? This ‘ _producer_ ’ handles it for you?”

  “Yes! Alice-san is very thorough, and because she’s one of us I can rely on her discretion whenever Precure duties get in the way,” Urara said, before stuffing a piece of cake into her mouth.

  “I wonder if I could meet this Alice person…” Yuki mused.

  “Blue-sama’s mirrors will let us get there instantly, Yuki-san! Normally we communicate via electronic means, though,” Urara said, a little muffled due to still having a mouthful of cake.

  “Electronic…?”

  “Yes, you know, like your Precure phone,” Urara said, nodding at Yuki’s phone, currently resting on the table in front of her.

  “Oh! I see, that’s very helpful.”

  “I get the feeling I know where you want to visit next,” Iona said, squeezing Yuki’s leg affectionately. Given how much she did this, it was probably safe to assume she had a leg fetish. Or possibly thighs. Or maybe just Yuki’s bits and pieces in general.

  “Yes indeed, ohohohoho!” Yuki replied.

  Sitting opposite them, Hime fidgeted again, glancing at Megumi next to her. This was what might be called _awkward_ , after she had done _that_ earlier in the day.

  “What’s wrong, Hime?” Megumi asked, apparently reading her mind.

  “E-Eh? Oh, nothing, M-Megumi! Ehehe…!” Hime said, sounding suspicious as hell. She visibly sweated.

  “You look really hot!” Megumi said in a concerned tone. She hadn’t actually intended this in the _other_ context, but she would certainly agree that Hime was hot if the subject was brought up.

  “Eeeh!?” Hime said, shocked.

  Megumi stood, dragged Hime along for the ride, then took her upstairs to the sun room. From there, she tugged her hostage out onto the flat roof area. “Here, let’s get some fresh air, Hime!”

  “Er…” Hime muttered, unsure how to proceed. “I’m f-f-fine! Megumi, you w-w-worry too much!”

  “Of course I worry, Hime, you’re important to me,” Megumi responded, turning to face her.

  “Megumi?”

  “Relax, I just brought us up here so we could be alone!” Megumi said, then pulled Hime into an embrace.

  “Eh…?” Hime didn’t get any further as Megumi’s lips brushed hers. She hesitated a moment, then closed her eyes and accepted the kiss.

  Downstairs, Iona smiled. “Looks like Megumi’s finally decided to make a move.” She nodded in the direction of the stairs up.

  With it being the height of summer, they also had several windows open, allowing them to clearly – and accidentally – hear the events happening above their heads.

  Yuuko looked satisfied. “Indeed! I’m pleased for them.”

  Back upstairs, Hime was still rooted to the spot. “Um… does this mean…?”

  “Consider that my answer, Hime!” Megumi said with a smile.

  “I didn’t ask anything…?”

  “Silly! Your kiss earlier! You _were_ asking me out, right?”

  “Eh!?” Hime looked surprised, then shocked, then back to surprised, though these two states were effectively identical anyway. “Er, yeah, I guess I was, ahaha…” She frowned. She smiled. She frowned again. Seesawing back and forth a few times like this, she finally snapped, eyes tightly shut, hands clenched. “Oh, jeez… fine! Megumi, please go out with me!”

  Megumi cracked up. “That’s the Hime I know! I’d love to! So I’m officially your girlfriend now, okay?”

  Hime’s face lit up. “Yep!” She flung her arms around her new girlfriend and hugged her in return.

  They became aware of applause. Hime coloured, unaware until now that the other girls could hear everything. Megumi just smiled and yelled a ‘ _thank you!_ ’ down to her friends, before kissing Hime some more. “I guess we should go back down?”

  “I guess…” Hime said. She plainly didn’t _want_ to, she felt her embarrassment levels would cause a literal meltdown if she returned now, but she went anyway.

  “Where are Ribbon and Glassan?” Megumi asked as they re-joined their friends.

  “Downstairs talking to Coco and Nuts,” Iona said, taking a bite of cake.

  “Glassan finally regained consciousness?” Hime asked.

  Iona sighed. “Finally, yes.”

  “Speaking of regaining consciousness, I see Megumi didn’t quite manage to suffocate you fully, Hime?” Yuuko said mischievously.

  “Yuuko!” Hime snapped.

  Yuuko merely smiled and put a hand up in a not-really-apology salute while Hime steamed up even further.

  “Oh!” Urara said, looking at Yuki. “I wanted to take you to karaoke! Oresky kind of made me forget, though, sorry.”

  “Don’t worry, we can always go next time, ohohohoho!” Yuki said, before returning to pondering something important.

  Urara perked up. Yuki was right, there would be other times. She ate another mouthful of cake and did her best to remain positive.

  Yuki took a sip of tea and frowned. She had been wondering if maybe she should seriously think about asking Iona to marry her. Admittedly, this world’s rules and laws seemed a bit odd to her, and they probably couldn’t _officially_ marry… and it was probably way too soon considering the age of their relationship…

  But they had the God of the world on their side, what higher authority was there? Marriage is just a vow and commitment to love and stay with each other, an oath taken before whatever deity one believes in…

  Okay, the belief part was a problem, Yuki could never believe in Blue. Never. But when all was said and done, it didn’t matter all that much. She nodded to herself, satisfied with her conclusions.

  Unknown to Yuki, in her heart and mind Iona had already said yes. Now she just waited patiently for her lover to actually ask the question.

  “I suppose we should think about making a move, girls?” Megumi said, snapping Yuki out of her marriage-related trance.

  The Happiness Charge girls all concurred that they should probably go back and find out what sort of state the mansion was in, so they stood and made their way downstairs, the Yes girls following.

  “I’ll let you know on that thing you asked me about, Iona,” Rin said quietly as they exited outside.

  “Thanks, Rin, I appreciate it!” Iona said, and gave her a quick hug.

  “I’ll give Alice-san a call and arrange a time for you to visit, Yuki-san, is that okay?” Urara said.

  Yuki turned back to her and nodded. “Yes, that would be perfect, thank you!” She joined the others on the paved path before the building.

  Megumi helped Hime drag Blue out and Hime kicked him a few times until he groaned and sat up, looking bleary-eyed.

  Blue stood, swaying a little. “I need…”

  “You need?” Megumi said.

  “I need… an old priest, and a young priest.”

  “Uh…”

  “ _Okay_ …” Blue continued, slurring the word, before leaning forward. “Sick… as a dog…”

  Yuuko laughed. “I think we should probably get him home.”

  Blue hiccupped. With a tiny _pop!_ sound and a flash of smoke, he was gone.

  “Aww, _God!_ ” Hime cried. “Can someone put a frickin’ bell on him or something!?”

  “He’s gone and done it again…” Iona said, shaking her head a few times. Blue made a habit of… various things, actually, but in this case Iona specifically meant his habit of vanishing without warning or trace when he hiccupped.

  “Oh well, we still have the Mirror Dimension Transportalponder, no worries,” Yuuko said, producing an object that looked reminiscent of certain implements of feminine stimulation. She prodded it. “Uh, girls? It’s not working.”

  “And now we’re stranded,” Megumi said with a sigh.

  Iona mirrored the sigh. “Indeed…”

  “We could always make like Red Bull?” Yuuko suggested.

  Yuki looked puzzled. “Red… Bull?”

  “Yeah, it gives you wings,” Yuuko said, pointing to her waist.

  “Oh! Right, yeah, we could just fly back,” Hime said as realisation dawned.

  “Sometimes it’s easy to forget we can fly,” said Megumi with a giggle.

  They transformed, waved goodbye to their friends, and took to the sky, Hime and Megumi holding hands and blushing as they did so.

  And then… they headed home to begin the arduous task of rebuilding the mansion.


	7. There's Something About Blue 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Yuki gears up to take her first visit to Urara's producer, one Yotsuba Alice, the girls receive two unexpected guests, the Suite Precure girls, Hibiki and Kanade. After an entirely expected but still quite sudden accident involving Blue's mirrors, the Suite girls have an unusual new situation to adjust to. Travelling with the HapCha girls, they meet up with Alice and Rikka, shortly before being thrown into yet another unusual situation...

  Since visiting their friends the Yes! Precure 5 girls, a week had zipped past. Yuki still considered her important proposal, but for now she wanted to focus on advancing her career. Or, more accurately, _starting_ her career. To that end, Urara had set her up with an appointment to see Alice, her own producer. Yuki and the others were heading there later that day.

  And in addition to this, there had been two unexpected arrivals…

  “Hibiki!” Hime said, running forward to hug her friend.

  “Kanade!” Megumi said, also running forward.

  As the two Suite Precure girls came down the stairs from the Mirror Room, where they had just appeared without warning, the other girls crowded around them, happy to see their friends from Kanon Town.

  “Ellen and Ako not with you?” Megumi asked.

  “‘fraid not,” Hibiki said.

  “They’ve gone back home to Major Land for a little while and taken Hummy along with them,” Kanade said.

  “We were bored without them, so we decided to come and bug you girls!” Hibiki said.

  Kanade saw the new arrival. “So, you’re Yuki?”

  Yuki nodded, looking apprehensive. She could still be nervous around new girls like this, given her previous standing as a Phantom Empire General. The Kanon Town girls Kanade hugged her without a care.

  “Nice to meet you!” they said in unison.

  Yuki’s face flushed, happy at such a positive reaction from two potential new friends. “Thank you, ohohoho!”

  Iona hovered nearby. Seeing her girlfriend making new friends always made her intensely happy, especially when it was two girls as lovely as Hibiki and Kanade, for all that they argued like a married couple. She greeted them next, giving each a hug, then moved aside to allow Yuuko to molest them.

  This, Yuuko duly did, hugging and kissing both girls squarely on the lips, giving a squeeze of their shapely posteriors, then releasing. “When are you two going to invite me to bed, hmm? I’m still waiting…”

  Hibiki grinned. “I’d love to! It’s Kanade who keeps hesitating.” She jerked a thumb towards her partner.

  “Ah, hey, Hibiki, stop blaming that entirely on me. You’re just as worried, don’t pretend!” Kanade snapped.

  Hibiki gave an awkward laugh. “Well, yeah, can’t deny that, I guess! It’s Harem Master Yuuko, of course I’m going to be nervous.”

  “Anyway, keep your raging libido in check, please, Yuuko,” Kanade said in a stern tone. “We’re here to visit all of you, we can’t let you monopolise us.”

  Yuuko merely smiled. “One day you will join the harem, Kanade, one day. Mark my words!”

  “Oh, can we use the Mirror Room, Hime?” Hibiki asked. “We promised to check in with Ellen and Ako once we arrived, those two do worry about us. Well… Ellen does, not sure about Ako, you know what she’s like.”

  Kanade gave her girlfriend a poke in the arm. “Ako cares about us as much as Ellen, Hibiki, she’s just not very good at expressing it.”

  “Yeah, I guess!” Hibiki said, laughing. Sometimes it was hard to be sure what Ako was thinking.

  Hime okayed them and led the way back upstairs to the Mirror Room, leaving the other girls downstairs. Upon entering, she gave Blue a sharp jab in the ribs, waking him from a chemical-induced doze. “Can we use the mirrors, Blue-sama? Hibiki wants to contact Ellen and Ako.”

  “Sure thing, baby, lemme just remember how my legs work…” Blue said, attempting to get up from his impromptu seat on a large hookah. His expression indicated deep thought, cogitating somewhere inside his addled brain until he finally remember the complex sequence of events required to move his legs.

  After this success, his movements became a little more purposeful. He gyrated towards the nearest mirror, tapped it a few times, then giggled like a little girl. “Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who is the fairest God of them all? _Me_ , baby, YEEEAH!”

  “Aargh! Please just make them work so we can go back downstairs to our friends, Blue-sama!” Hime said in an exasperated tone.

  “Your wish is my command, baby, yeah!” Blue said. He extended a wobbly and uncertain index finger, touched the surface of the mirror, waited a few moments, then nodded. “The power of Blue compels you!”

  The girls looked blank. Blue therefore decided to cut his losses and mojo on out of there, leaving the girls to call their friends. Once he left, things went remarkably smoothly, with Hibiki informing their friends that they had arrived safely.

  After this, it was back downstairs to spend some time with their friends. Or rather… that was the plan. As with anything involving Blue, however, this didn’t go _quite_ as expected. As they turned to leave, a sudden noise emanated from the recently-used mirror, increasing in pitch…

  Downstairs, the others chatted merrily about inconsequential things until a muted explosion interrupted them.

  “ _Whoa!_ ” Hime’s voice floated down the stairs, alerting her friends that there was a Blue-related problem.

  Megumi ran over to the foot of the stairs, a worried look on her face. “Hime!?” she called up just as a second, larger explosion rocked the building and ejected the three girls from the Mirror Room at speed. Megumi ran up the stairs and crouched next to Hime.

  “I thought I was gonna die…” Hime said vaguely, eyes spinning.

  Megumi carefully lifted her, issuing a tight and mildly painful hug. “I’m glad you’re okay!”

  “I’m fine, Megumi! Sorry for worrying you,” Hime said, then gasped as she remembered her friends. “Hibiki! Kanade!”

  “Well, that was an… experience?” Hibiki said, sitting up and rubbing her head.

  “Yeah! What the hell, Blue-sama, that was crazy!” Kanade said, currently on her front, butt high in the air and arms splayed out to the sides.

  “Uh, Kanade?” Hime said.

  Megumi looked confused as well. That _really_ hadn’t sounded like the sort of thing Kanade would normally say. If it came to it, Hibiki didn’t exactly sound herself either. Kanade managed to right herself, then stood. Hibiki did the same, and the two of them stopped for a moment, staring at each other with rapidly changing expressions. First surprise, then shock, then incredulity, followed rapidly by growing horror.

  “Hibiki?” Kanade said, pointing.

  “Kanade?” Hibiki said, pointing back.

  It was their voices, that was certain. They were just coming from the wrong mouths. Hibiki looked down at herself and noted that she suddenly had larger breasts. Kanade did the same, noting hers had shrunk.

  And they weren’t wearing the right clothes. Hibiki had been wearing a sporty ensemble today, Kanade going for a lovely short skirt and a loose top. And yet, whenever they looked down at themselves they were clearly wearing each other’s clothes. Each other’s clothes? Or each other’s… _bodies?_ Their expressions morphed into abject horror as they realised what had happened.

  “Oh please god, no, I’m _not_ in Hibiki’s body? I can’t be!” Kanade said, the worry in her voice, or rather, _Hibiki’s_ voice, self-evident.

  “Well, I’m pretty sure these aren’t mine!” Hibiki said, grasping the breasts she had suddenly found herself the owner of, squeezing a few times.

  “Hibiki…” Kanade narrowed her eyes.

  “Uh, I’m not sure what’s going on?” Megumi said. She stared from one girl to the other and back again.

  “It appears Blue-sama’s mirrors have somehow managed to swap our bodies! Or our minds? Both? Aaargh! I have no idea what’s going on!” Kanade said.

  “Eeeh!?” Hime exclaimed.

  “This feels weird…” Kanade added, looking at the hands that belonged to Hibiki’s body, turning them back and forth.

  Hibiki laughed. “Tell me about it!”

  “This isn’t funny, Hibiki!”

  “Sure it is!” Hibiki responded, again squeezing her newfound assets.

  “Aaah! Stop groping my body, Hibiki!” Kanade said hotly.

  “Stop being a worrywart, just enjoy the moment! I don’t mind you playing with my body,” Hibiki stated. “We play with each other’s bodies anyway! Why is this different?”

  “It just _is!_ You’re inside my body, Hibiki, I can’t… I can’t defend myself if I’m not in my own body! It’s _weird!_ ”

  “I’ve been inside your body a bunch of times!” Hibiki said, grinning and enjoying her girlfriend’s bright red face. Though she had to admit, seeing the blush happen on _her own face_ from an outside observer’s viewpoint _was_ pretty bizarre.

  “ _Hibiki!_ ” Kanade snapped.

  “There, there, let’s all calm down,” Megumi said, largely because she was still confused. “So… um, let me see if I’ve got this straight. Hibiki is currently inhabiting Kanade’s body, and Kanade is inhabiting Hibiki’s body?” The two body-swapped girls nodded. Megumi’s eyes widened. “Wow, Blue-sama’s mirrors have done some odd things, but I think this is the strangest yet!”

  “And he can damn well fix it again, too!” Kanade said. She wandered off to the Mirror Room and entered. “Blue-sama! Your mirror has swapped our bodies, please return us to how we’re meant to be!”

  “Hmm? Oh, groovelicious, baby, just enjoy the moment, it’s not often it happens!” Blue said. After the explosion, he now lay flat on his back singing Queen’s ‘ _A Kind of Magic_ ’.

  “Uh, by which he probably means he has no idea how it happened and you’ll just have to hope it reverts by itself,” Hime said, entering the room behind them.

  “I know we wanted an adventure today, but this isn’t really what I had in mind,” Kanade said, sighing.

  Hibiki was over the moon, however. She _loved_ Kanade’s breasts, and was excited at finally having unfettered access to them. “Aaah! These are so soft and nice!”

  Kanade merely sighed. “I don’t even have the energy to get cross with you. Let’s just go downstairs and hope this undoes itself soon!” They did so, settling down on the sofas together with Yuki, Iona, and Yuuko.

  “Problems?” Iona asked.

  “Yeah, kinda!” Hibiki said. “Actually, I’m having a blast, it’s mostly Kanade who’s worrying.”

  Kanade explained the situation.

  Yuuko’s face, perhaps unsurprisingly, lit up. “Oh my, I wouldn’t mind swapping bodies with some of you girls…” Her eyes misted up with some steamy inner vision.

  “Yuuko, _no_ ,” Iona said.

  “I only said I wouldn’t mind—”

  “I know very well what you were just thinking, Yuuko. You know we can’t trust Blue-sama’s mirrors, so don’t even ask!” Iona said, pointing an admonishing finger.

  “Oh, all right… it was just an idle thought,” Yuuko said with a sigh.

  “Yes, but idle hands are the Devil’s plaything, Yuuko. _Especially_ your hands,” Iona said.

  “I have no idea what you mean,” Yuuko said primly.

  Hibiki and Kanade, their own problems momentarily forgotten, laughed at this exchange.

  Hibiki in particular wondered exactly what Iona meant by her comment. “So Yuuko has good hands, does she?”

  “Like you wouldn’t _believe_ ,” Megumi said in a dreamy voice, staring into space.

  “Yep…” Hime said, eyes closed and nodding vaguely.

  Both girls sighed and crossed their legs.

  Hibiki glanced out the corner of her eye at Kanade, who turned to face her girlfriend. Or rather, face _herself_. They shared a few moments staring silently into each other’s eyes, communicating without much need for words.

  Yuuko chuckled, pointing to the ceiling. “There are several open bedrooms upstairs.”

  The new arrivals remained frozen to the spot, unmoving, still staring at each other. Then they stood, held hands, took one of Yuuko’s hands each, and ran upstairs with her.

  “Well, that didn’t take much thought,” Iona said.

  Yuki giggled at this. Iona froze instantly. In the time they had been together, and the time before they became a couple, too, she had never, not once, heard her girlfriend _giggle_. She either laughed loudly, engaged in one of her boisterous ‘ _ohohos_ ’, or gave a quiet and restrained chuckle similar to Yuuko. But a giggle? A cute little giggle, the likes of which Megumi might occasionally give if she was happy or amused? No.

  Iona felt restive, like she wanted to take her own lover off upstairs as well…

  Yuki noticed this. “What’s wrong, Iona?”

  Iona responded by kissing her.

  Vaguely opening and closing her mouth a few times, like a fish out of water, Yuki let out a happy little sigh. “I very much enjoy unexpected kisses…”

  Iona said nothing, simply took her girlfriend’s hand and led her to the stairs. “Well, if those three are going to be a while, we might as well have some fun, too.”

  Hime cracked up at Iona’s attempt to justify running upstairs for sex so early in the day, and leaned her head on Megumi’s shoulder. “I guess we won’t be seeing those five for the next hour or two!”

  “Yeah! I’m happy to see Yuki so settled with Iona,” Megumi said.

  “Yep. So… since it’s just us now…” Hime said, her voice carrying a distinctly suggestive tone.

  “Well…” Megumi looked thoughtful, then shrugged. “Why not?” She pushed Hime down on the sofa…

 

  An hour and a half passed as the seven of them enjoyed themselves and each other. Surprisingly, Yuuko was first to finish, apparently so overexcited at the idea of finally bringing Hibiki and Kanade into her harem that she exploded faster than usual.

  “Aaah…” she murmured, lying next to the still-occupied Hibiki. “Much better, thanks! Been after some of that sweet lovin’ from you two for far too long. Let’s not leave it this long next time.” She gave both girls a kiss, then jumped off the bed and got dressed. “Any time you want another go, you know where to find me!”

  With this, Yuuko tiptoed out of the room and down the stairs, to be greeted by a naked and sweaty Hime sitting cross-legged on the sofa with an equally naked Megumi’s head pillowed in her lap. Yuuko smiled silently at them and sat in her usual chair to wait for the other four to finish.

  A short time later, Iona returned with Yuki, dropping down onto the other sofa together, both looking flushed and elated. Another fifteen minutes ticked past, during which time Megumi and Hime finally managed to dress themselves.

  Upstairs, the two remaining holdouts had finally finished, and now laid together on the large double bed, identical to the one Yuki used in the next room over. Kanade had her head pillowed in her own breasts, a most unusual sensation indeed.

  “You know, I never realised how soft and comfortable my breasts are…” she said, sounding drowsy.

  “I know, right? Now you know why I can’t live without them!” Hibiki said, stroking her lover’s hair. Or trying to, at least. The fact she was technically stroking her _own_ hair while Kanade inhabited her body was about as weird to her as Kanade felt about having her head laid comfortably on her own breasts.

  “That was really weird, though,” Kanade said, tilting her head up to look at Hibiki. “It feels like I just had sex with myself!”

  Hibiki actually coloured. She hadn’t looked at it quite like that. “Ahaha… yeah, I guess it did, huh? It’s natural that you see your partner’s body from certain… angles…”

  “… but it’s not so natural seeing your _own_ parts from that angle!” Kanade said, managing to laugh a little. The entire situation was so surreal that she just had to laugh, or she might end up crying instead. Blue often had that effect on people.

  “Anyway, we’re probably keeping the girls waiting, let’s get dressed!” Hibiki said.

  Kanade concurred. It was Yuki’s day today, she was going to see Alice for the first time, and it wouldn’t do for their unannounced guests to hold things up. Scrambling off the bed, they pulled their clothes on and ran back downstairs.

  As they entered the living room to the knowing smiles of their friends, sitting with Iona and Yuki on the second sofa, Kanade’s stomach rumbled, indicating that Hibiki’s body was hungry. “Did you eat anything before we left?”

  “Eh? Oh, nope, didn’t want to fill my stomach up before we had sweets!” Hibiki said.

  “No wonder I feel so hungry…” Kanade muttered.

  “We’re having something at Alice’s place, no worries,” Hime said.

  “I brought a few cakes I baked this morning as well,” Kanade said.

  The girls gasped. Kanade’s cakes were legendary. Yuki in particular looked forward to her first taste.

  “I guess we should make a mo—” Megumi began, but was interrupted by an arrival.

  “Oh, hey girls…” Blue said as he floated into the room. Literally floated. He hovered on a cloud of fumes several inches off the floor.

  “Mm? What’s up, Blue-sama?” Hime asked.

  “I’ve got a few of the other Gods coming around later for a bong party, you girls want to join in?” Blue actually sounded vaguely lucid for once.

  “A bong party? I think it might be time for us to leave soon…” Megumi said, pointedly waving a hand.

  “I dunno,” Yuuko said, “we could always go back upstairs and have ourselves a dong party?”

  “ _Yuuko!_ ” Iona snapped.

  “Um, what’s a do—” Yuki began, but her girlfriend cut her off before she could finish.

  “Anyway, we’re going out if it’s all the same to you, Blue-sama, thank you,” Iona said. She leaned over to Yuki and whispered something to her, the girl’s face contorting in a variety of ways as she went bright red with embarrassment.

  “O-Oh…” Yuki said. “Um, maybe we could try one of those some time?”

  Now it was Iona’s turn to colour. “M-Maybe one day!” She stood. “Anyway, we’re due at Alice’s place soon, let’s move!” She strode up to the Mirror Room, looking flustered.

  “Well done, Yuki, I don’t think I’ve ever seen Iona look quite as embarrassed as that,” Yuuko said as she stood and moved towards the stairs.

  The other girls went to ascend the stairs, Hibiki and Kanade still with bodies swapped, at which point there came a knock at the door.

  Blue floated over and opened it. “Yo, Rainbow Goldfish, welcome! The bong’s warming up nicely. Groovy.” He invited the newcomer inside.

  The guest looked remarkably similar to Blue. Similar, but not the same. The girls stared.

  “This is Rainbow Goldfish,” Blue added, introducing the colourful new arrival. “He couldn’t decide on a single colour, so he just went with all of them.”

  The man had rainbow-coloured hair, wore rainbow-coloured clothes, and…

  “Okay, _that_ is disturbing…” Hime said.

  … and apparently crapped out rainbow-coloured candies as he walked.

  “I’ve heard people say that rainbow-crapping unicorns don’t exist but, well…” Yuuko said. Normally it was damn near impossible to surprise her. Blue’s guest had just managed it.

  “Anyway, I really think this is our cue to leave. Have fun, Blue-sama!” Iona said from halfway up the stairs.

  Blue gave them a vague wave, Rainbow Goldfish attempted to give them some candies – every single girl there politely declining his probably well-intentioned offer – and then they were gone.

  In the Mirror Room, Hime activated a mirror and set their destination to Alice’s mansion. They stepped through one at a time, with each and every one of them fervently praying that they ended up on the other side with the same number of appendages they started with…


	8. There's Something About Blue 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I make brief mention of Haruna in this chapter, the idol rival of Makopi in DokiDoki. Since she's only shown like twice in the whole season, here's a refresher: [Link!](http://www.radkatsu.uk/img/Haruna.jpg) (Very mildly NSFW, minor panty shot but nothing more). While she's used in a less than serious way in this chapter, I actually like her design, I'm not hating on her or anything, just an FYI :)

  The girls appeared outside the tall gates to Alice’s mansion with the usual flash of light, and immediately proceeded to perform the mandatory post-travel appendage check. Everything seemed to be intact, so they relaxed a little. Hime, taking the lead, opened the gate and led them up the extensive gravel driveway.

  As they closed the distance to the mansion’s front door, Yuki’s eyes widened. She stopped for a moment and stared in wonder at this gargantuan building. “It’s even bigger than Blue-sama’s…” She could _feel_ Yuuko grinning behind her. “The _mansion_ , Yuuko!”

  “I never said a word,” Yuuko said, smiling innocently.

  “You didn’t _need_ to!” Iona said, not quite under her breath.

  The front door opened and there, resplendent in black and white, stood Sebastian, the Yotsuba family butler and part-time arthritic crime-fighting superhero.

  “Good day, young ladies,” he said, bowing low. “Lady Alice bids you welcome, and extends a courteous invitation for you to join her for tea in the parlour.” Sabastian led the way inside the mansion, through a central hallway, a room, another hallway, several more rooms, three more hallways, and eventually into the parlour.

  “This house is _way_ too big!” Hime muttered, feeling like a lost explorer in some uncharted wilderness.

  “Oh, welcome!” Alice said as her guests _finally_ managed to reach the parlour. “It’s been far too long since we last saw each other.” She got up from the sofa she occupied with Rikka, making her way around each of the girls. “And Hibiki and Kanade, too!? My, I wasn’t expecting such a wonderful surprise!”

  “Hey, Alice!” Hibiki said.

  Since she was still in Kanade’s body, Alice thought it was Kanade saying hello and responded accordingly. “Good day, Kanade!”

  “Ah, yes, we should probably explain something…” Megumi said.

  A few moments were spent informing Alice as to the latest Blue-related screw up. Sebastian had vanished to wherever butlers go when not butlering. Technically speaking, butlers are _always_ in a state of butlering – it is as much a state of mind as an activity – but even they require time in which to relax and enjoy non-butlery activities.

  “Oh dear, that doesn’t sound very good at all,” Alice said. “I wonder if I could help…”

  Kanade perked up. “Really? You have something that could undo this?”

  “Perhaps…” Alice said with a vague nod. “Sebastian!”

  Sebastian materialised.

  “I believe we still have those prototypes of the Brainwave Hyper-Transference Suite we tested for Father?”

  “We do, Lady Alice, yes,” Sebastian said, bowing.

  “Excellent, could you pop off and bring one here? That would be smashing,” Alice said.

  “I shall be but a moment!”

  Sebastian dematerialised.

  Alice noticed Yuki hovering around. “Oh, and you must be our new arrival!” She walked over and gave her a kiss on both cheeks. “Truly a pleasure! Urara tells me you are looking to become an idol, correct?”

  “I am! I love singing, and I have a song, it’s just not a very good one…” Yuki said, looking down.

  “No need to worry. With my support, you shall take the world by storm in no time at all!” Alice said, clapping her hands together in a satisfied fashion.

  Iona put an arm around her girlfriend’s waist. “I’m happy for you, Yuki, looks like you’ll finally get your wish!”

  “Yes! I can’t wait, thank you, Alice! And you, Iona!” Yuki said. With these formalities concluded, she took her first proper look around this lavishly furnished room, her gaze coming to rest on the beautiful girl sitting quietly on one of the two sofas. “Oh? Who is that?”

  Alice turned. “Oh, I do apologise. How thoughtless of me! Allow me to introduce you.” She took Yuki across to the sofa. “Rikka?”

  “Mm?” Rikka looked up from the book she had been reading, appropriately titled ‘ _Living and coping with a real life Mary Sue_ ’. She put the book down, gave Iona a smile and a greeting – the two teams were already familiar with each other – and stood.

  “Nice to meet you, R-Rikka!” Yuki said, voice shaking a little as she broke into a nervous ‘ _ohoho_ ’.

  “And you! I’ve heard a lot about you already, Alice has been talking non-stop since Urara first called her,” Rikka said. She moved forward and gave Yuki a hug. “I’m glad you became a Precure. We actually have some other friends in your exact situation!”

  “Really? There are other girls like me?” Yuki asked.

  Hibiki called over to her, “Yep! Our partner Ellen was like you as well, now she’s our best friend!”

  Kanade nodded. “And we know another team in Japan who had the same situation. Maybe you’ll be able to meet them soon as well!”

  “I’d love to! Can we, Iona?” Yuki said.

  Iona shivered. Yuki was being intensely adorable and Iona had to fight certain urges, despite having already sated herself once today. “Sure, we can go and see the Fresh Precure team one day soon. We haven’t seen Love and the girls in a while anyway, it’ll be nice to catch up.”

  Yuki thanked her with a kiss.

  “Anyone fancy a game of cards while we eat?” Rikka suggested, producing a pack. She pointed at the table between the two sofas, laden with cakes and sweets.

  “Cakes!” Hime said, darting forward to sit on one of the sofas, Rikka sitting opposite.

  “Oh, that reminds me,” Kanade said. She took several delicious-looking cakes from the bag she carried and placed them carefully on the table.

  “Kanade’s cakes!” Hime said with additional enthusiasm. “Aaah! Kanade’s cupcakes are so delicious!”

  Hibiki sniggered and sneakily groped her temporary breasts. “Yeah, they really are!” Kanade shot her A Glance. Hibiki did her best to look innocent, whistling quietly.

  Meanwhile, Rikka had opened her deck of cards and now played a game of Old Maid with Hime and Megumi, grinning and thinking she had the upper hand. She didn’t.

  “Hah! Eat your heart out, Rikka! I win!” Hime said, grinning.

  Yuuko, standing behind Rikka’s sofa so she could stare over the girl’s shoulder, embarrassed her with an utterance. “I think she probably _has_ eaten Heart out a few times, yes.”

  Rikka’s face turned incandescent.

  “Really, Yuuko…” Iona said.

  “What? You were all _thinking_ it!” Yuuko said, waving a finger around the group.

  “Oh, speaking of which, no Mana today?” Megumi asked.

  Rikka dealt a new hand, shaking her head. “No, she’s out and about at the moment.”

  “On that subject, where’s Makopi? I hoped to meet her…” Yuki said. “She’s my senior as an idol, after all, I would like to learn from her.”

  Alice sat next to Rikka, placing her hands together in apology. “She’s currently touring the kingdom with Haruna-chan, sorry.”

  Yuki tilted her head. “Haruna-chan?”

  “She’s an idol like Makopi, both of them at Alice’s top agency,” Rikka said. “They were rivals for a while, but Haruna-chan was secretly cheering Makopi on as well.”

  “You remember? We showed you girls a picture of her before. The lovely brunette,” Alice said. “You know… with the lips?”

  There was something of a lightbulb moment as the girls – other than Yuki, anyway – suddenly remembered who Alice meant, Mori Haruna, the idol whose charm point was her impressive lips.

  “They toured Tokyo together for a while, ended up partnering, and… after a while they kind of hit it off,” Rikka added.

  Yuuko beamed. “You mean they’re doing each other?”

  “One day, I don’t know when, but one day Yuuko will actually manage to _not_ immediately jump to the dirtiest conclusion possible,” Iona said. She sighed. “That day is not today, however.”

  “You know you wouldn’t have her any other way, Iona,” Alice said.

  “Well… that’s true. Our Yuuko is special _because_ she’s our Yuuko,” Iona said with a vague shrug. She finally took a seat on the sofa opposite Rikka and Alice, next to Hime. Yuki dropped softly down next to her and fed her cake.

  Rikka gave a discrete cough and turned to look behind her at Yuuko. “Anyway, to answer your question, no, I meant quite literally. Those two get on like a house on fire. They feed off of each other’s energy on stage and, honestly, I’ve never seen anyone enjoy themselves more than them. But they’re not going out.”

  “Indeed, Haruna-chan is a marvel, she really helped Makopi to be her best. And Makopi in turn boosts Haruna-chan to new heights,” Alice said. “But Rikka is correct, they’re not together. No, Haruna-chan is actually sleeping with Mana.”

  “Mana? Wait, I thought Rikka…?” Megumi said, looking thoroughly confused.

  Rikka shook her head, giggling. “We’re childhood friends, nothing more than that. We did try kissing once, only once, but we both felt really weird about it, so we agreed that staying friends was for the best. So, to again answer Yuuko’s question, no, I haven’t done… _that_ with her.” Rikka’s face threatened to melt the nearby cakes.

  “Wow, all this time I thought you two were an item!” Megumi said.

  Alice then did something that resulted in gasps all round. Well, apart from Yuuko, who merely grinned as usual. She turned in her seat, took Rikka’s face in both hands, and gently kissed her.

  “So, you two…?” Hime said, pointing from one to the other.

  “Indeed yes, we’ve been happily together for some time now,” Alice said, holding Rikka’s hand. “And naturally, Rikka’s comment about Mana being out and about…”

  “Means she’s travelling with her girlfriend?” Hibiki suggested, before stuffing a slice of cake into her mouth.

  “Exactly,” Rikka said.

  “Oh, something that’s been bugging me for a while,” Hibiki added. “Who the hell thought up your Precure team name? DokiDoki? It’s a bit…”

  “Oh. Yes, Mana yelled that out before we could stop her, and it kind of stuck,” Rikka said, sighing.

  “That’s our Mana,” Alice said.

  “Yeah, she strikes me as a hot-headed girl who acts before she thinks,” Hibiki said.

  “Yes, just like a certain someone else…” Kanade muttered.

  Before Hibiki could issue a riposte, Sebastian rematerialized carrying the device Alice had mentioned, folded into a large black carrying case, some metre in length.

  “Ah, Sebastian, excellent!” Alice said. She walked over and helped him unpack and set the bulky device up.

  It comprised two folding seats with bowl-like devices that were clearly intended to go on the occupants’ heads, and several miles of cables and wires, topped off by a small control panel that remained in the black case. Once they had finished, the device was ready for use. Nearly ready.

  “Oh, it might help to plug it in,” Alice suggested, holding up the power cable.

  Sebastian did so.

  “Gotta say, I’m not so sure about this…” Hibiki said, circling the device.

  “Trust Alice, Hibiki, it’s better than placing our faith in Blue-sama’s mirrors, yes?” Kanade said.

  “Eh? No, I just meant that I’ll miss having your cushy tits!” Hibiki said with a sigh.

  Kanade narrowed Hibiki’s eyes. “Okay, let’s do this, Alice, if you would!”

  Alice guided the two of them towards the chairs. They sat, the other girls remaining where they were and observing closely. Sebastian buckled them in, placed the bowl devices on their heads.

  Hovering her hand over the big red button to activate the machine, Alice nodded at her two friends. “Ready?”

  Kanade nodded. Hibiki didn’t. Alice proceeded anyway. She pushed the button…

  Silence descended for a moment as the girls held their collective breath, then a few crackling noises, zaps and fizzles, a ghostly laugh that no one there could determine a source for, and finally a loud _blop!_ as though the universe’s ears had just popped, creating an odd pressure in the room for several minutes.

  And, blinking and looking confused, Hibiki and Kanade, still in one piece. Which is more than could be said for if they had tried Blue’s mirrors.

  “Are we back to normal…?” Kanade said. She raised her hands. She turned them back and forth, noting a small birth mark on the palm of her left hand that indicated beyond a shadow of a doubt that this was her body. She double checked her breasts. Her hair was also as it should be. She heaved a sigh of relief.

  “Aww, guess it worked, huh?” Hibiki said, looking down at her returned body.

  “Thank you, Alice! I don’t know how to repay you for this,” Kanade said, hugging her friend.

  “Your delicious cakes are payment enough!” Alice said. She sat with Rikka again while the Suite girls checked themselves over one final time.

  The other girls congratulated them and there was much rejoicing… until a sudden presence asserted itself. The girls all felt it; a heavy atmosphere, a _pressure_ , pushing them down and draining them of energy and cheer.

  “Gah, what is this feeling…?” Megumi said, eyelids drooping like she wanted to sleep for a century.

  Sebastian materialised a strange-looking device, holding in his hand a gadget similar to a Geiger counter on steroids—though most emphatically _not_ a P.K.E. Meter. He waved it back and forth, the device ticking and clicking. “It appears to be emanating from the front garden of the mansion, Lady Alice!”

  Alice nodded and stood, leading the way outside. Sebastian remained just inside the doorway as the girls fanned out and transformed, ready to face… whatever it was. Scanning the area, they soon saw it. A kitten. But no ordinary kitten, for this kitten was some twelve feet in height and clearly had no intention of rolling over and exposing its soft underside for a scratch.

  “That is the dreaded Woe Kitten! I am powerless against it,” Sebastian said, backing away.

  **_WOE. UNTO. THEE._**

  It wasn’t even a voice. It was more like a physical presence, reaching right down into the girls’ souls and physically yanking them out.

  **_WOE. UNTO. THEE._**

  Sebastian disappeared back inside the mansion as the girls prepared to deal with what appeared to be both a troublesome and cute foe. The foesome Woe Kitten advanced, its disturbing unvoice continuing to permeate their very being. They were stuck, couldn’t move, rooted to the spot. The Woe Kitten was too much even for the mighty Precure…

  At this most woesome of hours, a familiar sound made the girls look around. A _very_ familiar sound. “ _Ohohohohohoho!_ ”

  Fortune turned to look beside her. Desire was there, as she had been since they transformed, so it clearly hadn’t been her utterance.

  The girls continued staring around them, wondering where the _ohoho_ had come from, until finally Melody spotted something. “Ah! Up there! On the mansion’s roof!”

  The girls followed Melody’s pointing finger until they saw her. A girl, their own age or thereabouts, in something similar to a DokiDoki Precure outfit in a fetching orange and pink motif.

  “Ooooohohohoho!” Reina finally settled down long enough to give the girls an evil half-smile.

  Desire stared. “… do I really sound like that?” The other girls nodded mutely. Desire cupped her face in her hands. “I never realised…!”

  A second, familiar-looking silhouette appeared next to Reina. An elderly man, his grey moustache poking out from the mouth hole in his black face mask, and a shiny black body suit and cape topping off his camp appearance.

  Reina slapped his shoulder. “Glad you could join the fun, Batbutler!”

  “Verily, there is nowhere I would rather be, Cure Lucre!” Batbutler said, an arm extended towards the sky in the approved superhero fashion.

  Alice graced her nemesis with a radiant smile. “Good day, Reina-chan! I see you still haven’t decided on a permanent Precure name. I still think Cure Rose would have suited you perfectly.”

  “Hmph!” Lucre said. “You know I’ll never take any name suggested by you, Rosetta! Especially not when it’s as similar to your name as that!”

  “How about Cure Thorny?” Rikka muttered under her breath. Fortunately, Reina didn’t hear. They were interrupted by an utterance from the Woe Kitten.

  **_WOE. UNTO. THEE._**

  “Guys, we can argue over names later, aren’t we meant to be doing something right now?” Melody said.

  Lucre nodded. “Very well! We shall continue this later!” She jumped to the ground and leaped into action.

  As Cure Lucre ran forward to battle the Woe Kitten, Batbutler landed awkwardly and swore. “Damn… aarrgh, aarrgh, aarrgh!” he muttered, doubled over and rubbing his knee. The girls stared. He gave a discrete cough. “Arthritis, don’t’cha know.” He looked embarrassed, insofar as anything could be seen beneath the mask.

  “Come along, Batbutler!” Lucre called.

  Spurred into action by their new comrade, the Precure teams homed in on the lonesome Woe Kitten, attacking, using special moves, and Honey even teaming up with Desire to drop an ultimate on it. Nothing seemed to work.

  “The Woe Kitten has only one weakness!” Batbutler called to them.

  **_WOE. UNTO. THEE._**

  “… quite. You must knock it onto its back and tickle it into submission!”

  “Really? Tickle it to death?” Iona said, looking justifiably sceptical.

  “Here, I’ll show you!” Batbutler yelled. He leaped forward, fired a cable of some sort from his wrist, aimed squarely at one of the Kitten’s hind legs. He circled, his own legs creaking in arthritic protest, wrapping the cable around the Kitten’s appendages.

  “Oh! I remember this, it’s the same way they took the walkers down in the second film!” Desire called out. She had been watching movies again. Re-watching, in fact. Quite some number of times.

  Batbutler was getting dizzy by now, so he collapsed into a convenient flower bed while the Precure girls, led by Cure Lucre, aimed their most powerful attacks at the Woe Kitten’s tangled legs. They managed to topple it, and Rosetta used her barrier abilities to tip it onto its back.

  From there, it was a simple case of tickling the Kitten into submission. This took longer than expected, but eventually the Kitten untangled itself, stood, gave the girls an adorable mewl of subjugation that shattered several of the mansion’s windows, and trotted away into the sunset.

  “Ooohohohohoho! What _would_ you girls do without me?” Lucre said, releasing her transformation and reverting to plain old Reina.

  “Thank you for your help, Reina-chan, we couldn’t have done it without you!” Alice said, knowing very well by now how to deal with this recalcitrant young lady.

  At this point, something became apparent; Yuuko was staring at Reina. Hard. “You know, I think I might have found a new target to tame…” She continued steadily eyeing Reina up with lust aforethought.

  “Oh, Harem Master YuuYuu is in the house!” Megumi said.

  Alice giggled. “A new member of the Honey Harem? I’m sure Reina-chan will fit right in.”

  “Go get ‘er, Yuuko!” Hime said, punching the air.

  “Oh, I shall, don’t you worry,” Yuuko said.

  Reina shivered. She wasn’t quite sure why, but she felt like someone had walked over her grave. “Anyway, I shall be taking my leave for today! Our Crime Fighters Anonymous meeting has been pushed back to Thursday, Sebastian, don’t forget!”

  Sebastian, no longer clad in black leather of a highly suspicious nature, bowed. “Very well, Lady Reina.”

  With a final wave, Reina disappeared off into the night, leaving the girls to release their transformations and attempt to resume their evening together…


	9. There's Something About Blue 3

  “So,” Alice said, “now that we’ve dealt with that little disturbance, how about we set you up with an agency, Yuki?”

  “If you would, Alice-sensei!” Yuki said, bowing and surprising the other girls. Given her original personality and actions, the girl they called their friend acted _quite_ different. “I’m eager to begin!”

  “I like your enthusiasm!” Alice said. “The Yotsuba Corporation has many companies, agencies, and other businesses under its umbrella, but currently we don’t have an agency in Pikarigaoka. However, I have spoken to Father and he agrees it’s a magnificent opportunity, so we are going to create a new one!”

  “Just like that. That’s my Alice,” Rikka said, suppressing a laugh.

  Yuki beamed. “So I will be… the first idol produced by the new agency!?”

  “Indeed you shall,” Alice said. “We can discuss the details later. For now… I suppose I need to clean up this mess.”

  The other girls volunteered to help, and Rikka immediately bent over to pick up some glass from one of the broken windows.

  “Look at that cleavage…” Yuuko whispered, her voice fairly dripping with lust.

  “She’s facing away from us, Yuuko…” Yuki said, confused by her friend’s comment.

  “I meant her ass,” Yuuko said, staring at Rikka’s shapely behind, showing clearly through the thin material of her white summer dress.

  Fortunately, Blue wasn’t around. The girls – and Rikka in particular – were therefore saved some considerable embarrassment. Blue simply wouldn’t be able to resist a rendition of Queen’s ‘ _Fat-bottomed Girls_ ’. Shortly before being bludgeoned to death with a garden gnome.

  Rikka, hearing this exchange, coloured once again. She found Yuuko’s rampant nature to be quite hard going, despite a healthy sexual appetite and plenty of practice with Alice. Yuuko always found interesting new ways to embarrass her and others, however.

  “I wonder if Blue-sama has finished his dong party yet…” Yuuko mused, daintily picking a shard of glass out of a flower bed.

  “ _Bong_ party, Yuuko,” Iona corrected her, though she wasn’t actually sure which of the two was worse. “Honestly, the idea of Blue-sama having a dong party… it doesn’t bear thinking about!”

  The other girls concurred that this was an entirely disturbing thought. Alice therefore invited the girls to stay the night, figuring that the safest way to avoid Blue-related problems was to simply not be there. This suited them just fine.

  “Well, I guess at least now I’ll get to use Kanade’s boobs as pillows again!” Hibiki, ever the optimist, said.

  “Enjoy them all you like tonight, Hibiki, I’m just glad to be back in my own body!” Kanade said, giving her partner a kiss.

  With clean-up duty completed, the girls headed inside, had a delicious meal, then went to bed, tired but satisfied at a day well-spent.

  Upstairs, Alice took her guests to her enormous stateroom of a bedroom. Since they were staying on short notice, not one of them had pyjamas, so Alice simply lent each of them a set of her own; she had more than she knew what to do with in any case.

  Settling her friends comfortably in the room, she opened the door out to the balcony to let the gentle summer breeze in. This was followed by her and Rikka running to the staff kitchen just down the hall in order to acquire drinks and a few additional snacks for their guests—not least of which the remainder of Kanade’s home-baked ones.

  Back in the room, handing cool and refreshing glasses of juice around, they joined Iona and Yuki on the bed. The other five relaxed together on two sofas near the bed arranged in an L-shape. Cakes were duly doled out.

  Alice slid herself up to the headboard next to Rikka, tugged her hair down from its usual buns – eliciting a series of admiring gasps from her friends, none of whom had witnessed this before – and held her girlfriend’s hand. “So, Yuki, let’s discuss you!”

  Sitting a little further down the bed, cross-legged with Iona’s head pillowed in her lap, Yuki’s cheeks lit up. “M-Me?” She glanced at the sofas, where her friends – the girls who made up her new extended family – chatted amongst themselves. “Um, what would you like to know?”

  Iona could already tell her girlfriend felt a bit unsure of herself around these new friends. She sat up and gave her a hug. “You okay?”

  “I feel the same thing every time, Iona. Whenever I meet new friends like this, the old fears and worries come rushing back!”

  Tightening her embrace, Iona whispered, “Remember what Rin told you when we visited them? You’re not the first of us to have started as an enemy, Yuki, and I doubt you’ll be the last. Stop beating yourself up already.”

  Yuki let out a light sigh and nodded. “Yes… yes, you’re right! Sorry, Iona…”

  “It’s okay! Maybe we should’ve spoken a bit more about this, I just didn’t want to push you too hard, too fast.”

  “It’s a shame Ellen couldn’t be here,” Yuki said, pulling away. “You said she started out like me, yes?”

  “She did. So did Setsuna.”

  “Setsuna is… um, part of the Fresh Precure team?” Yuki hazarded.

  “That’s right. We were going to arrange for you to meet them, weren’t we? I think you’d get a lot out of speaking to Setsuna.”

  Up the bed, watching silently until her friends were ready, Alice gave a discrete cough. “Yuki is worried over her previous standing as our enemy? Perhaps it will help to know something about us, in that case…” She went on to inform her new friend about their own trials and tribulations involving Regina, aided by frequent interjections from Rikka.

  Yuki visibly relaxed. “It’s so easy to forget I’m not the only one to have defected to the other side. Thank you, Alice, Rikka, I feel much better now, ohohoho!” Privately she wondered if some of that old Hoshiiwa mentality – the _selfishness_ – still remained. Thinking of _herself_ , how _she_ felt, how _she_ was lonely, how _she_ suffered.

  “What are you thinking?” Iona asked, gently stroking up and down her girlfriend’s arm in a reassuring fashion.

  “That I still have a long way to go,” Yuki said with a sigh. “We can talk when we get home. I don’t want to sour a pleasant trip, especially not after meeting wonderful new friends, ohoho!”

  Agreeing to defer serious conversations until later, Iona resumed her comfy position laid before her girlfriend, head pillowed once more in Yuki’s lap. She caught Alice’s eye. “You said you’re going to create a new agency in Pikarigaoka?”

  Alice beamed. “Quite so! It’s a lovely little town, which is why I believe a small agency specialising in locodols would be a perfect starting point.”

  “Locodols?” Yuki said, raising an eyebrow.

  “Local idols. They focus almost exclusively on their own little areas, promoting local businesses, putting on street performances, all sorts. Some of them are successful enough to effectively become official mascots for their towns.”

  Rikka jumped in here. “Haruna-chan started out as a locodol. Then she was picked up by Alice’s agency and hit the big time alongside Makopi.”

  Yuki’s face positively _glowed_ with excitement. “That sounds wonderfully fun! I want to give something back after everything I did while… um, while I was still my old self. Becoming a locodol sounds like the very thing!”

  Alice clapped her hands together. “Splendid! Father has already begun the process of scouting out a nice location for an office, but in order to get things moving quickly we’ll simply rent one for now.”

  “Just like that?” Yuki said.

  “Just like that.”

  Rikka laughed. “Maybe you can sign Yuuko as well, I’m sure she’d be incredibly popular.”

  On her sofa, Yuuko looked up from a deep conversation with Hibiki concerning the best ways to bring a girl to orgasm. “We’ve never actually sung together, have we, Yuki? We should really fix that one day!”

  “Looks like we might be rivals soon, ohoho!”

  “Friendly rivals, I hope?” Iona said.

  “Naturally.” Yuki leaned down to peck her girlfriend’s lips. “I’ve been watching your world’s television, Iona, you need not worry. I understand that rivals aren’t enemies.”

  Before Iona could respond, a chime from the direction of Alice’s night stand alerted them to a call. Grabbing her Precure phone, Alice placed it on the bed and activated the magical display. A twelve inch rectangle flickered to life a foot above the bed, revealing someone familiar.

  Mana grinned. “Hey, girls! I just wanted to… huh? Oh, got company? Sorry, hope I’m not interrupting!”

  The girls crowded round and issued greetings to their friend. Alice poked her head into view. “Good evening, Mana. To what do we owe the honour?”

  Her grin widening further, Mana made an ‘ _okay_ ’ symbol with finger and thumb. “Great news! Now the kingdom’s back on its feet, the princess, uh… queen, sorry! The queen wants to send some help in return for our help freeing the Card Kingdom.”

  Hime’s face lit up. Jumping onto the bed, she waved. “Hey, Mana! Everything’s settled down now?”

  Makopi shuffled into view and said hi. She turned her attention to Hime. “Thanks to the help we received, yes, we’re doing well. As a result, we can spare a few Precure to help with your efforts on Earth now. Naturally that means Mana and I will be returning soon!”

  “How’d the tour go?” Rikka asked. They hadn’t seen much of Mana over the last few weeks, she had been too busy helping out on the road. Or more accurately, on the _paths_ , the Card Kingdom not having many real roads.

  Mana spent a moment informing them of the various shenanigans they had managed to engage in. “It’s been a total blast! Oh, speaking of which, where’s Yuki? Haven’t met her yet, come on, introduce us!”

  Yuki was duly introduced, at which point she targeted Makoto. “Pleasure to finally make your acquaintance, Makopi. Ohohohoho!”

  “Likewise. I hear you’re going to be our junior soon? That’s wonderful, Haruna-chan and I are both looking forward to meeting you properly soon.” Makoto moved to one side to let Mana take over.

  “Anyway, we can’t hang around, we’re just on the way to the castle for the final performance before we come home,” Mana said. “Keep up the great work, girls, we’ll be backing you up really soon, don’t worry!”

  “What date are you due back?” Yuki asked.

  “Hang on, lemme check that on my iPad!” Mana said.

  “Lovely Pad,” Rikka said, poking her head into view again.

  “Eh?”

  “It’s called a Lovely Pad, not an iPad.”

  “Oh. Right! Lovely iPad!”

  “How do you _still_ manage to get that wrong?”

  Mana laughed, swiping across the screen of the Lovely Pad. “Mm… ah, here we are. Um… we should be back in about a week, maybe a bit longer.”

  Yuki waved. “Wonderful, perhaps we can arrange a meeting one day after that?”

  Mana confirmed this and put the Pad away again. “Right, we need to get off. Lovely speaking to you girls, say hi to everyone else for us. Ciao!” She cut the connection.

  “Well, that was a pleasant surprise,” Rikka said, resuming her position with Alice.

  “Seems life’ll be getting busy again pretty soon,” Hibiki murmured, her mouth filled with Kanade’s delicious cakes.

  A few minutes passed as the girls refreshed their drinks and ate a few snacks… at which point Yuuko did a Yuuko.

  “I wonder if Mana has a dick…” she mused, swilling her lemonade around the glass she held.

  Hime choked on her drink. “W-W-What the hell, Yuuko!?”

  “Hmm? What’s wrong, Hime?”

  “Why are you asking something like that!?”

  Tilting her head to one side, a suggestive smirk appeared on Yuuko’s lips. “Think about it, Hime! Her girlfriend’s Haruna-chan, yes? What’s her defining feature? _Those lips!_ Imagine her giving head!”

  While one or two of the girls – mostly Hibiki and Alice – were giggling at their friend’s naughty musings, the majority of them verged on meltdowns. Yuuko was always pretty out there, but this one went a little further than her usual fare.

  Rikka was presently laughing to the point of tears, but finally managed to wipe her eyes and speak. “Honestly, Yuuko, I don’t think I’ll ever understand how your mind works. And sorry to disappoint, but Mana doesn’t have… one of those.”

  “She doesn’t? Oh. Shame, I wouldn’t have minded getting acquainted.” Yuuko shrugged. “Maybe we can figure out a way to use magic to—” She was interrupted by every other girl there firmly saying ‘ _NO!_ ’. “All right, all right, it was just a thought.”

  Next to her, Hibiki swiped the final cake from the table while Kanade was looking the other way, stuffing it into her mouth with every sign of enjoyment.

  Kanade was preoccupied chatting to Megumi – partly in an effort to block out Yuuko’s utterances – but her hand clearly knew what she wanted. It grasped ineffectually at the location it remembered there being a delicious miniature Black Forest Gateau. She had poured her heart and soul into baking it, and had been especially saving it for last.

  Her hand, aware something was amiss, began sending urgent signals to her brain. “Huh? Where's my cake...?” She turned to face the table. There was a conspicuous absence of cake. “Aaah! My cake's gone! I was saving that for last, too!”

  Hibiki looked at the ceiling, attempting to do the innocence routine and failing miserably.

  “ _Hibiki_...”

  “Ahaha... you weren't eating it and it seemed a waste, so I just...”

  “That's it, no cupcakes for you when we get home!”

  “No cupcakes!?” Hibiki paused as a thought struck her. “Wait, which cupcakes do you mean?”

  “Yes, _these_ cupcakes,” Kanade said darkly, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

  “No! Anything but that, Kanade, pleeeeease…” Hibiki pleaded. “I only just got them back!”

  “I _will_ have you learn to not eat other people's cakes, Hibiki, even if it means withholding... my cupcakes,” Kanade said in a prim tone, eyes closed and eyebrows knitted angrily.

  “No way...” Hibiki said, clearly distraught. “I can't live without your delicious cupcakes...!”

  The others laughed at this cute display, then cleared away and got ready to sleep. Alice invited Iona and Yuki to sleep in her enormous bed with Rikka, letting the other girls use a guest room just down the hall, featuring two large double beds.

  Hibiki, figuring they should enjoy themselves while they still could, jumped into one of the beds with her girlfriend and Yuuko while Megumi snuggled with Hime in the other. They knew they wouldn’t be able to sleep with the noise emanating from the other bed, however, so they did the only thing they could; each other, competing with their friends to see who could be loudest…

  Next morning, Alice’s guests got ready to mirror travel back to the mansion and see what sort of state it had been left in. Standing outside the front door, a round of thanks was performed for the lovely snacks, meals, and company – and the help returning to their correct bodies – and Hibiki vanished with her girlfriend, appearing in the mirror room. And from there, back to their home in Kanon Town.

  Yuki gave Alice a hug. “I look forward to hearing from you soon, Alice, thank you!”

  “Any time. We’ll let you know the moment the new office is open,” Alice said, placing a delicate kiss on her new friend and idol’s cheek.

  The Happiness Charge girls wished their friends a good day, mentally prepared themselves… and headed home.


	10. The Adolescence of Bluetena 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fresh Precure team pays a visit to the HapCha girls, enjoying a barbeque under the hot summer sun while doing their best to keep Blue sober. And soon after this, the girls receive an unexpected message from new friends in need of help.
> 
> With Blue’s mirror system temporarily shut down for cleaning, the girls are forced to take a road trip to meet, and help, the newly born Precure team…

  The blazing summer temperatures continued unabated, resulting in a degree of stickiness and general sweat that Yuki had a hard time adjusting to, especially when outside like today. The girls had wandered into the city and were hanging around outside Yuuko’s store, fanning themselves and moaning about the heat.

  Yuki collapsed onto a nearby bench. “How can it be _this_ humid?” She eyed up the shallow pools of water before her, the very same ones Megumi had once gone splashing around in to retrieve a hat for a friend.

  Iona dropped down next to her and leaned back. “I know they look tempting, but try and restrain yourself, Yuki, you’re wearing quite a thin dress today.”

  Yuuko appeared behind them, grinning as usual. “You’d love to see her all wet and soaked in the water, Iona, don’t try to deny it.”

  Iona didn’t even have the strength to sigh. She just nodded, eyes closed. “Agreeing is easier than arguing in this heat, so I’ll just do that.”

  “I don’t mind if you want to see me like that…” Yuki said in a quiet tone.

  Iona’s eyes flicked open, followed by bringing her head forward so fast it was a surprise she didn’t have whiplash. “Yes… I mean, not right now, Yuki, we’re in public!” She came _very_ close to agreeing to something unwise, but managed to bring herself back from the brink just in time.

  A voice floated over from behind them. “We’re back!” It was Megumi with Hime in tow. They had been off to buy some things for a planned get-together that evening.

  Hime lifted an arm, laden with several enormous bags of shopping. “Can you girls help, please? My arms are going to fall off!”

  Iona hurried around and grabbed one bag. Yuuko took some of the bags Megumi carried, Yuki took another from Hime, and they strolled back to the mansion. The girls had some special guests arriving today, guests Yuki had been looking forward to meeting.

  They arrived, entered, and headed straight into the kitchen to prepare. This would be Yuki’s first ever barbeque evening with friends. And not just her own friends, four _new_ ones in addition.

  Once everything had been unpacked, put away, and prepared as necessary, they crashed out in the living room for a time, enjoying the cool atmosphere generated by the mansion’s air conditioning system. And before too much longer, it was time for their guests to arrive.

  Fortunately for the Fresh Precure team, they didn’t need to use Blue’s mirrors for travelling vast distances, Setsuna’s Linkrun allowed them to teleport at will in any case. This was of considerable relief to everyone involved. Today, especially so, since Blue’s mirrors were currently out of commission for cleaning and maintenance. Though Hime had her doubts as to whether this would _improve_ their function at all.

  The girls headed out to the back of the mansion, exiting onto a large paved area backed by a football field-sized garden surrounded on all sides by a variety of trees and bushes. A few moments later, a red glow indicated the imminent arrival of their friends.

  “Secchan!” Megumi called out as the red glow faded.

  “Love!” Hime said, running forward to hug her friend.

  Iona and Yuuko moved forward to greet Inori – known even to her friends from Pikarigaoka as Bukki – and Miki, and the eight of them spent a few moments hugging each other and generally getting reacquainted. Iona then gently tugged their silent ninth across to introduce her.

  Before Iona could open her mouth, Love bounced across and shook Yuki’s hand in a vigorous fashion. “You’re Yuki, right? I’ve been looking forward to meeting you!”

  Setsuna appeared by her elbow. “Seems she found her happiness, just like me, Love.”

  Yuki’s face had lit up the moment Setsuna appeared. After their trip to Alice’s place, she had been excited to meet Setsuna, a girl who was similar to her in so many ways. “Nice to meet you, Setsuna, ohohohoho!”

  Iona put an arm around her girlfriend. “How’s the rebuild coming along?”

  “Great, thanks!” Setsuna’s face glowed with happiness and pride. “It’s hard going, we’re not exactly used to governing ourselves any more, but we’re learning. And Love and the girls have been a great help, of course.”

  The Fresh girls had managed to secure a major victory in their particular theatre of war – much as the Card Kingdom had – resulting in both their own region and the world Setsuna came from being free of the Phantom Empire’s influence. Setsuna was therefore busy helping the people of her world rebuild after an extended occupation. Not so busy that she couldn’t spare a day to see her friends, though.

  Love grinned at Yuki. “Man, I can’t believe this is the same girl!”

  Miki wandered across. “Indeed, from what you girls told us of the old Hoshiiwa, Yuki went through a truly perfect change.”

  Yuki blushed and issued a quiet thank-you.

  Hime came over with a tray of cool drinks, letting each girl take one before placing the tray down near Blue’s barbeque pit.

  “So, how are you adjusting to life on the bright side, Yuki?” Setsuna asked.

  “Very well, ohohoho! Though… it is sometimes a little worrying how fast time moves.”

  Love raised her eyebrows. “Worrying?”

  “Yes. When I still worked for Queen Mirage it felt like time moved at a crawl. Minutes felt like hours, hours felt like weeks. But now…”

  “Now it’s the other way around?” Love said.

  “Yes…”

  Iona leaned over and pecked her on the cheek. “You’re enjoying yourself much more now, though, yes? Ever since you joined us as a Precure you’ve found out how fun life can be, and why we fight as hard as we do.”

  “Indeed, thanks to you girls I’ve found something truly wonderful,” Yuki said with a nod.

  Love grinned. “We have a saying here, Yuki, ‘ _Time flies when you’re having fun_ ’.”

  Now it was Yuki’s turn to raise her eyebrows. “Humans seem to have a short and sweet saying for nearly everything, don’t they?”

  “Being able to take a complicated subject and compress it down into a single sentence is one of our best abilities, I think,” Bukki said.

  “It’s certainly a very interesting trait…” Yuki said, nodding thoughtfully. Remembering her little chat with Iona in Alice’s bedroom not long ago, she spent a time talking to Setsuna about her own past and how she had overcome them.

  Hime, meanwhile, had become aware of something in the here and now. She wrinkled her nose at the foul stench wafting over to her from the vicinity of Blue’s barbeque pit. She held her nose. “Ugh, what is _that_ , Blue-sama?”

  Blue looked up and gave her a strangely normal smile. “Genuine, one-hundred percent Space Dogs, baby, now with even more dog. Groovy.”

  The colour drained from Hime’s face. “I think I’ll stick to the ones we bought ourselves, thanks.”

  Blue shrugged. “Haven’t had any complaints yet, Hime!” He was remarkably lucid and clear-headed for once.

  This was largely at the insistence of the girls, thinking quite rightly that allowing Blue anywhere near an open flame while he was off his rocker probably wouldn’t end well for them. They had already rebuilt the mansion once, they didn’t want to be doing so again.

  Hime muttered to herself. “Hard to complain when you’re unconscious, Blue-sama.” Eating Blue’s Space Dogs didn’t seem all that wise. Hime had discovered some time ago that Blue’s food generally smelled really appetising until you bit into it, at which point you remembered _why_ you had stopped eating it in the first place. On this occasion whatever he was cooking smelled quite vile, however.

  “I’ve always wondered,” Miki said, gazing thoughtfully at Blue and randomly waving her drink about, “if this world was created by Blue-sama. It certainly seems imperfect enough to have been.”

  “From what we’ve seen of the gods of this world so far? I highly doubt it,” Iona said.

  Yuuko gave a sage nod. “Blue-sama couldn’t even organise a piss-up in a brewery.”

  Several of the girls sprayed their drinks at Yuuko’s uncouth language. Love simply laughed, however. It seemed she took a rather more relaxed view of Yuuko’s behaviour.

  Miki let out a shallow sigh and shook her head despairingly. “Blue-sama is totally not perfect at all.”

  “We could always ask him?” Bukki suggested after she had wiped her mouth, post-spray.

  Hime glanced at their god, currently shovelling what _appeared_ to be onions onto his first Space Dog of the evening. She felt reticent at the idea of asking if those were really onions, so asking about the world probably wasn’t going to happen either.

  She shook her head a few times, as though dislodging unsettling thoughts. “No, I think we’re best off staying over here.”

  “I agree,” Yuki said. She still didn’t get on so well with Blue. She felt that accepting him as he was would somehow be admitting defeat, and didn’t feel like doing that.

  Love turned to Yuki. “How’s the idol thing coming along? Come on, tell us, tell us!”

  Yuki felt a touch defensive around Love. She found her incredible levels of energy to be a little overbearing. She nonetheless managed a weak smile. “Very well, thank you! Alice is just setting up a new agency here in Pikarigaoka, I’m simply having to be patient until she is ready, ohohohoho!”

  “That’s great!” Love said. The girls chatted a little more about Yuki’s plans for becoming an idol, Hime and the girls informing their friends about the trip they had taken to Alice’s place. This was followed by grabbing all their food and other items from the kitchen, ready to start cooking.

  Since Blue was using his barbeque pit for his own nefarious ends, the girls had brought along a portable barbeque of their own, and Megumi was helping Yuuko set up and get it lit.

  While they fussed about doing this, Iona turned to take a drink from a freshly topped up tray Hime had brought out and left nearby. She took a sip, turned back, and proceeded to immediately spray the drink across the paving stones. “B-Blue-sama!?”

  “Mm?” Blue said in a vague sort of way. He had something held up to his mouth and was taking bites with every sign of enjoyment.

  Hime wandered over. “What’s up, Iona?”

  “Blue-sama…” Iona said, covering her face with a hand and using the other to point at their god.

  “What’s he doi… oh, _God_...”

  Blue had used firelighters to help start his barbeque pit. There was nothing overly unusual there, lots of people used firelighters for this purpose. Most people probably wouldn’t then go on to _eat_ them, however.

  He chewed his post-prandial snack for a while, swallowed, then proceeded to belch fire halfway down the garden, instantly chargrilling several of his remaining sausages in the process. The Fresh girls stared, eyes wide, as Blue fanned his mouth to put out the flames before going to work crafting his next Space Dog.

  Setsuna had to resist the urge to simply Linkrun the hell out of there. She shook her head. “In some ways I think Moebius was actually easier to deal with…”

  Love supressed a loud chuckle. “Yeah, we were able to just stab him in the face and call it a day.”

  Hime looked like she was seriously considering running inside to find a knife, so they changed topic to something less deadly. Since Yuki was still on her marriage kick, they chatted about this for a time, then cooked some of the items they had bought earlier that day.

  A couple of pleasant hours ticked past as the girls enjoyed their barbeque together while steadfastly avoiding anything being cooked by Blue, and soon the light began to wane. It was a pleasant evening, so they simply stayed outside for the time being, basking in the summer breeze and cooler atmosphere now the sun was going down.

  They milled about with their drinks, chatting, occasionally dipping into the pool, and generally having a load of fun together, until Megumi noticed something missing. Someone, rather.

  “Where did YuuYuu disappear off to?” she asked.

  Iona gave a discrete cough. “In her own words, ‘ _I’m off to do Reina to the moon and back, don’t wait up_ ’.”

  “Oh my…” Megumi said, going red. “She certainly seems to be enjoying her new relationship with Reina-chan, doesn’t she?”

  “Enough that she’s regularly risking Blue-sama’s mirrors just to go and see her, yes,” Iona said.

  “I don’t see the problem. Yuuko’s happy, Reina’s happy, and we don’t need to be quite so on edge waiting for Yuuko to jump on us. Everyone’s happy!” Hime said.

  “Actually, if Blue-sama’s mirrors aren’t working, how is she getting there?” Megumi asked.

  “Setsuna’s giving her a lift,” Iona said.

  Upon checking the near vicinity, there was indeed a conspicuous absence of their friend from Labyrinth.

  “I know Yuuko said she wanted to tame Reina-chan when we visited Alice’s mansion, but I never thought she’d get into a serious relationship with her,” Megumi said.

  Hime shrugged. “I guess even Yuuko has her weaknesses.”

  Bukki finished the last of her hot dog – a food she was partial to, but also felt really bad about eating due to the name, given her love of animals – and beamed. “I think it’s lovely! I know she loves sleeping around, she gave us all a… a good going over…” She paused to go bright red. “But if she’s decided she likes Reina enough to try a real relationship, I’m happy for her.”

  Miki slipped an arm around her girlfriend and pulled her close. “I agree, theirs seems like it could be a perfect relationship, if a little fiery.”

  “Well, I wouldn’t count Yuuko out just yet,” Iona said. “She loves sleeping around too much to stay tied down indefinitely.”

  “At least the rest of us can be a little more secure while she’s busy,” Yuki muttered.

  “Out of interest, where did the fairies go? With Yuuko?” Megumi asked.

  “I think Tarte was taking them out drinking?” Miki said.

  “Are fairies allowed to drink?” Hime said.

  Iona shrugged. “I suppose since they’re not human, human laws don’t apply to them?”

  Some of the more imaginative girls there now wondered if there were hidden bars in the human world where a thirsty fairy could get a drink without the hassle of trying to buy from a human establishment. It was a pleasing thought.

  A red glow indicated Setsuna had returned, at which point the Fresh girls decided it was time to head home. Setsuna had to be back home to Labyrinth for some meetings and general busywork the next morning, meaning the girls couldn’t reasonably sleep over on this occasion.

  Setsuna hugged Yuki. “Lovely meeting you! I’m glad to find another girl who was able to break free from a bad situation. Hold onto the gift you were given with everything you have.”

  “I will, Setsuna, thank you, ohohoho!” Yuki said. Their other friends and partners wished each other a good night, the Fresh girls thanked their hosts for the lovely afternoon, and Setsuna teleported them home.

  The moment they were gone, Blue’s eyes widened, a shocked expression occupying his face. “Uh-oh, incoming transmission over God.net, girls, get… rea…dy…”

  His voice trailed off as he was taken over by something. He turned to face the rear wall of the mansion, and a beam of light erupted from each of his eyes, projecting an image onto the rough brick surface. There they saw three cute girls of a similar age to them, clearly agitated.

  “Blue-sama’s just full of surprises, isn’t he?” Megumi said, her own eyes about as wide as their god’s pair. “I’ve never even heard of God.net before!”

  “Um, hello? Can anyone hear us?” came a voice.

  The four girls crowded around the projected image.

  Megumi waved a hand up and down through the light beams, noting with interest that it didn’t seem to affect the image at all. “Hey! We can hear you!”

  “Oh, thank god,” the girl who had originally spoken said with a sigh of relief, making most of the girls at the mansion twitch, knowing full-well that Blue wasn’t worth thanking for anything much.

  “I’m Haruno Haruka, this is Kaidou Minami, and this is Amanogawa Kirara,” the girl added, indicating the two others, her voice echoing somewhat. “We’re um, we’re known as Go! Princess Precure. We were told you girls are also like us, and might be able to help…”

  Megumi waved. “Hi, Haruka-chan!” She spent a moment introducing her own partners. “We don’t recognise you girls, so I’m guessing you’ve just become Precure recently?”

  Haruka nodded. “Yes! Only in the last few weeks, when these horrible people showed up and started attacking. We’ve been fairly untouched by the war until now.”

  “Yeah, sounds like the same old same old. How are you holding up?” Hime asked.

  “Okay for now, but our, um… our friend mentioned that you could give us some advice and help, so that’s why we’re contacting you,” Haruka said.

  “Start from the beginning, then,” Megumi said, nodding and smiling in a comforting fashion at the mildly distorted image.

  Haruka took a few moments to explain that their region, specifically the school the three of them attended, one Noble Academy, had been attacked by thoroughly mean bad guys, and the three of them had become Precure to try and fend them off. Unfortunately they were inexperienced, and were therefore requesting help from the Happiness Charge team.

  Megumi frowned. “Mm, we’d love to help, but with Blue-sama’s mirrors out of commission…”

  “We’ll travel by bus if we have to!” Hime stated.

  Megumi’s frown made way for a grin. “I love how you think, Hime.” She turned back to Haruka. “Okay! Um, unfortunately, our normal means of transport is unavailable, so it might take us a little while to get there. Will you girls be okay?”

  “I think we’re okay for a little while, we’re holding on!” Haruka said with a nod.

  “Okay, we’ll be there as soon as we can, then!” Megumi said, and stood back.

  The light faded to nothing, and Blue returned. “Groovy, baby, haven’t had a chat on God.net in years. A/S/L? How about some cyber melon secks? Yeah, baby.”

  “Blue-sama? Did you hear all of that?” Iona said, pointedly avoiding making any mention of the disturbing ‘90s chatroom comments.

  Blue gave a thumbs-up. “No worries. Tell you what, how about we drive? A nice road trip as thanks for all your hard work. Swish!”

  A degree of glancing indicated the girls didn’t like the sound of this suggestion. Blue was dangerous enough as it was, but behind the wheel of a car…? On the other hand, their new Precure friends at Noble Academy were in a pinch and needed their help. There was only reasonably one thing they could do.

  “Okay!” they said in unison, agreeing on Yuuko’s behalf, knowing full-well she would be interested in three cute new girls to seduce.

  This decided, they headed inside, sent Yuuko a quick message, then went to bed early to be ready for a long drive the next day…


	11. The Adolescence of Bluetena 2

  Early next morning Yuuko returned home in style; dropped off by helicopter. She gave Reina a parting kiss and ran out from under the blades, letting the vehicle lift off and head back home. Giving Reina a final wave, she entered the mansion.

  “I’m back!” she called.

  Hime poked her head out from the kitchen, where the girls were preparing for their trip. “Welcome home! We’re leaving in an hour, Yuuko.”

  Yuuko indicated this was fine, and headed upstairs to take a shower. This was followed by helping out in the kitchen. “Are we really going to need all of this? We’re not going for _that_ long, are we?”

  Megumi waved a knife in a vague fashion. “Better to be prepared for anything, YuuYuu!”

  “To be prepared for anything, you have to prepare for _everything_.” Yuuko went back to work preparing some delicious potato dishes after dispensing this minor nugget of wisdom. A thought occurred. “Where’s Blue-sama?”

  Yuki gave a discrete cough. “We tied him up so he’d be in a fit state to drive today. No dodgy substances allowed!”

  “I wonder if Blue-sama is better or worse at driving while sober…” Yuuko mused.

  Iona sighed. “I’m not sure it makes much difference either way. Our odds of survival are slim regardless.”

  “Well, we can always transform if need be.”

  “That’s a good point, why don’t we just do that in the first place?” Megumi said.

  “We need somewhere for all this junk,” Hime said.

  “Yes, but surely we don’t need to be _in_ the car?” Megumi insisted.

  Hime shrugged. “Well, he seems pretty clear-headed this morning, let’s just see how things go. It’ll be nice to relax a bit, flying takes it out of us.”

  Famous last words, every girl there privately thought to herself. An hour later, they were about ready to hit the road. Outside, Megumi eyed up the large American-style cruiser Blue owned, top down for a lovely summer trip. “Are we _sure_ this is such a good idea?”

  “No, no we are not sure,” Iona said. “But we also don’t have a lot of choice, assuming we want to be in any fit state to help them when we arrive. Flying takes energy, and this is a long trip, much longer than the last time.”

  “I guess…”

  They climbed awkwardly into the car, four of the five girls managing to fit the large rear seat without too much bother, and Yuuko up front. An hour passed by with minimal incident. An hour after _this_ , however, they were on a highway at speed with Blue being remarkably annoying on a more or less continual basis.

  “Jeez, Blue-sama! Can you stop revving the engine like that, please! It makes us jump every time!” Hime yelled from the back seat. That, and it turned her on thanks to the pleasant vibrations.

  Megumi looked around her. “And why are there roses everywhere?”

  “Uh, girls? Where’s Blue-sama gone?” Iona asked, pointing to the front driver seat.

  There was no one there. No one driving this car at roughly 70MPH down a currently entirely arrow straight motorway. As such, the most appropriate reaction the girls could think of was to open their mouths and scream something along the lines of ‘ _aaaaaaarrrrrghhh!_ ’ in a variety of tones and pitches.

  Yuuko peered over the front of the windshield. “Found him! He’s lying on the bonnet with his shirt open!”

  “Why the hell is he doing that instead of _driving!?_ ” Hime yelled, taking a moment between screaming to actually say something coherent and relevant.

  After some violent coercion on the part of the girls, Blue climbed back into the car. This was followed, perhaps unsurprisingly, by turning on his stereo. The girls knew, _knew for a cold, hard fact_ , what he was about to play; Blue could no more resist this than he could resist a bleach and benzene cocktail.

  Most of the rest of the trip was therefore spent head-banging along to Bohemian Rhapsody until they reached their destination. They managed this without Blue turning it into their _final_ destination, much to their great surprise. Driving over the long bridge to the island, they parked up outside the enormous school and disembarked.

  They homed in on an enormous commotion coming from what appeared to be the dormitory’s cafeteria, where a meal was currently in-progress. Upon arriving, the Happiness Charge girls found that dinner had been interrupted by an unwelcome guest. And not Blue, to their continued surprise.

  “Where did she go?” bellowed Haruka at the top of her lungs.

  Kirara pointed towards a sideboard laden with food. “Over that way, towards Minamin!” She ducked down behind an overturned table as _a thing_ flashed past; something black, blurry, and making a noise like a flock of partridges being chainsawed.

  The girls from Pikarigaoka slipped into the room, spreading out to be with the three girls they had seen in the communication the previous evening. Blue, meanwhile, moved towards the food-laden tables and unconcernedly helped himself to snacks.

  “Haruka-chan?” Megumi said, dropping down next to the flustered girl. They were hiding behind a pillar, peering out occasionally and attempting to figure out what the hell was going on.

  Hime joined them. “Whoa! What’s that?” She pointed towards the black blur still bouncing randomly and destructively around the room.

  The blur whirred past them again, moving towards Blue. The girls were about to yell for him to look out, but the _thing_ , whatever it was, passed straight through him and continued unimpeded, zooming over Minami’s ducked head and reversing direction once more.

  “What the hell…” Hime muttered. She was quite sure that was Blue. She rubbed her eyes, then refocused. Blue was still there, but he seemed… off. “What’s up with Blue-sama?” She pointed.

  Megumi followed the digit and frowned. “Yeah, he seems really relaxed.”

  Their confusion multiplied as Blue began to shimmer and shift, like the air above a scalding hot summer pavement. There was a very simple explanation for this unusual effect; Blue had in fact vacated the premises several minutes previously, after loading his plate with munchibles.

  However, due to an unusual effect caused by an almost negatively-sober god in a highly charged and unstable magical atmosphere, Blue’s _afterimage_ had hung around for several minutes beyond his physical departure.

  The black object eventually slowed and coalesced into a solid form. A catlike form, in fact. Finally, after half an hour of quite literally bouncing off the walls, Miss Shamour’s catnip-induced speed rush came to an end. She came to rest on one of the few undisturbed tables and stood on four wobbly legs, her rasping breaths sounding like a terminal smoking addict’s last gasp, and her eyes wide, bloodshot, and raw.

  She gradually settled down, though her breathing remained laboured. “All right… which one of you… put the catnip in…?”

  Haruka tentatively raised a hand. “Um, me…”

  “I would ask that you kindly refrain from doing that again, Haruno-san…” Shamour said in a distinctly put-upon tone.

  “Sorry, Miss Shamour, I had no idea it would have such a drastic effect!” Haruka said.

  Miss Shamour’s expression soured. “Contrary to my looks, Haruno-san, I am not in actual fact a cat!”

  “Sorry, I’ll remember next time!” Haruka said, bowing again and again.

  Sighing heavily, Miss Shamour disappeared back to whatever dimension she normally occupied when not actively browbeating Haruka.

  Haruka returned to an upright position, letting out a nervous and tremolo-laden laugh. She turned to the new arrivals, dusting herself off and beaming. “Good day!”

  Hime’s eyebrows nearly jumped off her face in surprise. “Good day? It’s… It’s morning, right? Why wouldn’t you just say good morning…? I’m so confused…”

  Minami joined them. “Ah, my apologies, ladies, Haruka gets a little carried away and can forget to explain herself. We all say ‘ _good day_ ’ as a greeting here, it’s part of the academy’s character, if you will.”

  Kirara sauntered over. “Bonjour!”

  Minami sighed. “Except for Kirara, who likes being awkward.”

  “Oooh!” Megumi enthused. “So high class!”

  Hime immediately went into pouty mode. “Hmph! I don’t need anything like that, I’m a princess anyway!”

  Yuuko barged forward at this point, eyes bright. “So, come on, tell us! Which of you are an item?” She rubbed her hands together in a theatrical fashion. “Minami and Haruka, maybe? There’s that delicious senpai-kouhai relationship there, mmm! Oh, but… Kirara works really well, too. Both professional girls, teaching each other in an empty classroom after school…!”

  Minami had immediately turned bright red, Haruka’s face threatened to fully bloom into a fusion-powered flower of embarrassment, and Kirara grinned, apparently the most relaxed of the three when it came to matters of the heart… and other areas of the body.

  Yuuko gave a discrete cough, wiped her drool, and continued. “Maybe Kirara and Haruka? Classmates bonding over their differences, Haruka falls, Kirara catches her! They gaze into each other’s lust-filled eyes…! Aaaah!”

  Hime actually had to move a few steps away from Haruka to escape the intense heat radiating from her face.

  Minami gave a discrete little cough, similar to Yuuko’s but lacking the pervy intent. “Actually… you might be surprised to learn that we are—”

  “—in a threesome,” Kirara jumped in with.

  Yuuko’s face shut down. “A… A _threesome!?_ You mean, like… like _full-time_ , _every time_?”

  Haruka’s face had cooled a little by now, but upon Kirara mentioning their relationship – the relationship she was _very_ embarrassed about – it lit up like Tokyo Tower once more. “Kirara-chan…!”

  “Mm? What’s wrong, Haruharu? You’re not _still_ embarrassed?” Kirara heaved a sigh. Her friend and lover’s shyness and general embarrassment over their three-way relationship mildly annoyed her.

  Yuuko’s face had lit up similarly to Haruka’s, though for very different reasons. “How do you girls feel about a foursome!?”

  “Aren’t you doing Reina-chan right now, YuuYuu?” Megumi said in an exasperated tone.

  “We’re in an open relationship,” Yuuko said.

  “You’re _always_ in an open relationship,” Iona said. “Anyway, enough of Yuuko’s shenanigans for now, allow us to introduce ourselves properly.” She did so, introducing Yuki and her past affiliation last of all.

  “You used to be with the bad guys?” Haruka said.

  “Used to be, yes, to my shame,” Yuki said.

  “So you would be able to help us determine the best ways to fight them, Yuki-san?” Minami suggested.

  Yuki’s face lit up. She had never really considered that her past experiences as a Phantom Empire General might come in handy like this. “I’d be happy to help, ohohohoho!”

  Megumi leaned towards her girlfriend and whispered, “Can you imagine Karen meeting Minami? What a lovely pair they’d make!”

  Hime glanced at Minami. “Mm, yeah, they’re both really graceful and ladylike.”

  “I don’t think the world could handle it, it’d collapse under the weight of refinement!” Megumi whispered back, giggling a little. The two of them came back to reality just in time to hear Kirara telling them about Minami.

  “Minamin has been known as the Academy’s Princess, as well as… uh, what was it, Haruharu?” Kirara stopped and tapped her forehead a few times in a confused manner.

  Haruka looked vaguely thoughtful as she tried to think what Kirara meant, before a lightbulb pinged into existence above her head. “Oh! She’s been known as the Tutu Ballerina as well!”

  “I’m still not quite certain why I find that title so embarrassing, but I do,” Minami said quietly.

  A little more time was spent getting to know each other, at which point Megumi had a thought. “Doesn’t it feel like we’re missing something?”

  “Mm? What are we missing? Other than a competent god,” Hime said, glancing at Blue now he had wandered back into the room after finishing his snacks.

  He currently reclined on one of the tables, singing Queen’s ‘ _Sheer Heart Attack_ ’, an appropriate song given how close to one Miss Shamour had just been.

  “I don’t know, it just feels like we’ve been missing something for a while,” Megumi said.

  Iona coughed. “Might you be referring to Ribbon and Glassan?”

  “Aaah!” Hime said, putting her hands up to her mouth in horror. “Yeah! Where are they? I don’t even remember the last time I saw them… didn’t they come back from that drinking session with Tarte?”

  “You don’t think they’re still drinking, do you?” Yuuko said with an amused expression.

  “Knowing Tarte? Probably.” Iona sighed.

  “Oh! We forgot our gifts as well!” Hime added.

  Megumi snapped her fingers. “You’re right, we left them in the car!” She ran off outside, grabbed a specific package they had prepared earlier, then sped back inside. “Here, for you, a little gift for our new friends!”

  Kirara accepted the package and carefully opened it, peeling back the brown wrapping to reveal a cardboard box. This was duly opened, Haruka and Minami crowding around to see what was inside.

  The answer was doughnuts, specifically doughnuts provided by Kaoru via the Fresh girls the previous evening. Originally the Pikarigaoka girls had intended to eat them in bed together, but decided a better use would be to give them as gifts to their new Precure partners.

  Kirara immediately went ballistic. “Doughnuts! You girls are the greatest, I love these things!” This was followed by stuffing her face with one.

  “I’m glad they’re being well-received,” Megumi said, laughing as Kirara came dangerously close to choking herself.

  Haruka tried one. “Wow, these are delicious, they might even be better than Marble Doughnuts!”

  Minami sampled a small bite, and nodded her agreement. “Yes, these are lovely. Thank you, it’s a wonderful gift.”

  “Okay, now we’re all settled down and introduced, how about you girls tell us what’s up?” Megumi said once their new friends had finished sampling the doughnuts.

  Haruka nodded, and told them everything they knew at the current time. “They’re led by… uh, what was she called? The Witch of something?” Haruka’s face screwed up in thought.

  “The Witch of Woe, Dyspear, Haruka,” Minami said.

  “W-Woe!?” Hime said, her own face contorting into an expression of terror.

  “You don’t think that thing we fought not long ago was an agent of Dyspear, do you?” Megumi said, her own face equally traumatised at the memory of the WOE KITTEN.

  “It’s possible, I suppose,” Iona said.

  Yuki shrugged. “The Phantom Empire is a huge organisation, it’s quite possible there were many other generals and agents I never met.”

  “Also, they make flowers wilt just by being near them, it’s horrible!” Haruka added.

  Megumi coughed. “So does Blue-sama, though for different reasons…”

  The Princess girls filled them in on any further information they could remember, including the name the three main antagonists went by, resulting in Hime cracking up. “The Three Dusketeers? Ahaha, what a stupid name!” She doubled over, she was laughing so hard.

  “What’s so stupid about it, eeeh!?” came a voice from outside. A voice the Princess girls recognised instantly.

  “That’s Close!” Minami said.

  “Not that close, I could barely hear…” Megumi began, then realised what Minami had meant. It was a surprise steam wasn’t leaking from her ears.

  “I wonder if the other two are there…” Haruka said. She informed the girls that the other two were called Shut and Lock, making Hime laugh to the point of nearly being sick.

  They ran outside to confront the enemy, noting that only two of the three were there, no sign of Lock.

  Hime beamed. “Only two of the three here? Now that was a _close_ call!”

  “Hime, please stop…” Megumi said.

  Close guffawed for a short time. “Oh yes, very good, little girl, I haven’t heard that one a million times before.” He rolled his r’s to the point of spraying saliva everywhere.

  “Why don’t you shut the hell up?” Megumi yelled in his direction, angrily coming to the defence of her girlfriend. She realised far too late that she had accidentally joined in the silliness.

  Hime giggled. “Nice one, Megumi!”

  “That wasn’t intentional!”

  “Sure, Megumi, I believe you,” Hime said.

  Shut himself, hovering nearby, had a sour expression. “Don’t be dragging me into this stupidity, thank you very much.” He cast around for a student whose dream he could steal. He did so, with Close summoning a second Zetsuborg for backup.

  “So, what are these things called?” Yuuko asked, an expectant look on her face.

  “Zetsuborgs. Though… this one seems different,” Haruka said, staring at the creature summoned by Close.

  Hime noticed a certain similarity as well. “Yeah, it’s like half Saiark. Let’s just call it a Saiborg, then! All right, girls, let’s _lock_ and load!”

  “Hime…” Megumi said in a surprisingly threatening tone.

  “Oh, all right! I’ve had my fun, Megumi, sorry,” Hime said, not wishing to upset her girlfriend further.

  “Very well, then,” Yuuko said. “Shall we, ladies?”

  The Happiness Charge girls nodded, transformed, jumped up into the sky, and… thirty seconds later landed again, dusting their hands off in a satisfied sort of fashion. The Princess girls stared, open-mouthed and wide-eyed.

  They weren’t the only ones. Close and Shut stared at the scene of utter devastation with disbelieving expressions. Apparently deciding that their duty here was done, they made a swift exit, running away with their tails between their legs.

  “Happiness Charge Precure, two, silly-looking bad guys, zero!” Hime yelled.

  The Princess girls were still shocked at how quickly their new friends had demolished the enemy. Therefore Megumi released her transformation, stood with her legs spread, hands on her hips, and a theatrical expression on her face, clearly believing herself to be an army drill instructor.

  “I hope you girls are ready for Megumi’s Hell Training!” she yelled.

  By their expressions, they probably were _not_ in fact ready for Megumi’s Hell Training. Unfortunately, she was clearly going ahead with this whether they were ready or not…


	12. The Adolescence of Bluetena 3

  It was later. Megumi and the others had thoroughly drilled their new Precure friends until they were about ready to drop, and the eight of them now relaxed in the secondary student council room the Princess girls used for Precure duties. Minami was currently preparing tea.

  As she fussed about this task, the God-Prince of Hope Kingdom graced them with a phone call. Kanata’s image shimmered a few times, fading in and out until it stabilised. “Good day, my lovely Princess Precure ladies!”

  Blue moved into view.

  Kanata noticed him and immediately his expression soured, eyes narrowing. “ _Blue…_ ”

  Blue’s own pair narrowed in response. “ _Pink…_ ”

  Haruka’s eyes widened more or less as theirs narrowed. “You two know each other!?”

  “Unfortunately.” Blue sounded annoyed, something the Happiness Charge girls had never witnessed before.

  “Still as ineffectual as ever, I see, Blue,” Pink said.

  “Still got that stick wedged up your ass, I see, Pink,” Blue riposted.

  “I get the feeling there’s some history here that none of us wants to hear…” Iona said. “We really don’t have time for this now, can we get on?”

  “Quite so,” Pink said. “I was hesitant about having the girls send an aid request to you precisely for this reason, but alas, I had little choice in the matter. You are the most experienced in fighting this Phantom Menace, and we are in dire need of such experience.” He glared at Blue. “Though I have no idea why I even needed to use the old God.net system. Other than Blue being rampantly incompetent, anyway.”

  Hime raised her hand. “Ah, sorry about that, Pink-sama! We shut the mirror system down for cleaning and maintenance, that was really bad timing.”

  “Not to worry, Hime,” Pink said, his tone softening. Blue slouched out of the room and sulked in the hallway, leaving Pink to tell the girls of his predicament. “Essentially, the problem is this; my Precure girls lack experience. As you girls have demonstrated a great aptitude for fighting the Phantom Empire we would like your help in the form of training, if you would be so good?”

  Minami almost dropped her teapot at the mention of training. Haruka and Kirara also looked ill.

  Pink glanced around the three of them, stifling a regal chuckle. “Or perhaps you have already started?”

  Kirara laughed in a way that was anything but humorous. “Yeah, we’ve just been put through five hours of hell training.”

  Haruka stuttered a few times, finally managing to string a roughly coherent sentence together. “M-M-Megumi-chan’s training is truly terrifying…”

  Yuuko’s expression morphed into an amused smile. “I’ll give you all some special training later as well if you like?”

  “Yuuko, please, now is not the time…” Iona muttered.

  “Now is _always_ the time.” In deference to the fact that they _had_ just ruined their new friends with an intensive training session, Yuuko kept her urges in check for the time being.

  Pink bowed. “Wonderful. In that case I shall take my leave. Thank you, all. We shall speak soon.” He disappeared, leaving the girls to relax back to a slightly less taut state.

  Minami finished her preparations and handed her guests a cup each. The next hour was spent chatting and getting a little better acquainted, followed by determining where their guests wanted to stay.

  “We probably can’t let you stay in the dormitory,” Haruka said, checking with Minami that this was in fact the case. It would take too much explaining away for the time being. Just allowing Aroma and Perf into the dorm had been difficult enough.

  Megumi grinned. “Hehe… we have tents with us, no problem!”

  Haruka therefore led the girls out into the dense woods surrounding the school’s grounds, towards the vast open plain where she had fought her first ever Zetsuborg. “Here you go! No one ever comes here, so you should be okay camping for a couple of nights. Is that okay?”

  Megumi spread her arms wide, spinning around a few times. “Wow, this is lovely! See, YuuYuu? I said it was best to be prepared for anything!”

  Yuuko bowed. “Thank you for the lesson, Megumi-sensei.”

  Iona glared. “That sounded _really_ dirty, Yuuko…”

  “At this point, pretty much anything she says to a female should be taken in the dirtiest sense possible,” Yuki said with a light sigh. She softened a little and laughed. “Though I suppose that’s why she’s so charming.”

  Iona stepped closer and tugged her girlfriend backwards. “You’ll activate her libido if you’re not careful.” She laughed as Yuki stiffened.

  Before Yuuko managed to pounce, however, the fairies returned from their excursion with Tarte.

  “Yo, guys, your fairies are right old nutters, never found anyone who could keep up with me before!” Tarte said with a gleeful expression, insofar as this could be determined on the face of a ferret.

  Ribbon weaved back and forth a few times, attempting to avoid bumping into Glassan too often, and the two of them floated unsteadily across to their human friends.

  “Hello, my diminutive chums,” Blue said. He raised his drink – brought with him from the cafeteria and secretly spiked with something the girls didn’t notice – in toast to his alcoholic fairies.

  Upon arriving at the group, Tarte gave them all a wave, a ciao, and disappeared in a puff of smoke, heading home to sleep for the next several days. Ribbon floated over to Hime while Glassan did his best to sit on the grass without falling over immediately, doing nothing more than speed this along. He figured just lying down for a while was probably a good idea anyway.

  Megumi chuckled. “Well, looks like you two had a great time!”

  Ribbon groaned. “Please speak a little more quietly, Megumi, my head feels like it’s turning inside out…”

  Iona glared at Glassan. “Looks like he enjoyed himself even more than Ribbon did.”

  Yuki shuffled closer to her girlfriend. “I’ve noticed this since I first arrived, Iona, and was just wondering… why do you all refer to Glassan as ‘ _he_ ’? She wears a dress!”

  “Oh, that? He just prefers it. Says he feels more comfortable.”

  Yuki shrugged. “Well… as long as she… _he’s_ happy.”

  A short time was spent setting their tents up near the trees, some folding chairs were set down nearby, and the girls collapsed together to chat for a while, the conversation naturally turning to how the Princess girls had become Precure.

  Haruka started, giving an enthusiastic rendition of how she met the fairies from Hope Kingdom, and the events that followed. “And then I saw that the Zetsuborg was about to step on a pretty flower, and I just got a sudden burst of energy and pushed it back, saving the flower from certain doom!”

  Perf was currently dozing near Minami, but Aroma was fully awake and attendant as Haruka told her origin story. Unfortunately, he threw a spanner in the works by mentioning something Haruka was very embarrassed over.

  “Shame about the several dozen flowers crushed when the Zetsuborg landed again, roma,” he said.

  Haruka coloured immediately. “That was an accident!”

  “Well, it’s the thought that counts, right?” Megumi said in a ‘ _there, there_ ’ tone of voice.

  Next up, Kirara spent a little while talking about her annoying first encounter with the enemy. “Honestly, they just show up at the worst possible times. I’m already busy enough working to become a top model.”

  “Your mother is a world class top model, too, isn’t she?” Hime said.

  “Yeah, Amanogawa Stella. I can’t wait to be able to stand alongside her on the runway,” Kirara said in a wistful voice. Haruka had pulled her phone out and was tapping the screen, then held it up for the girls to inspect. Displayed was a picture of Stella in all her glory.

  Yuuko visibly lusted, to the surprise of no one. “Stella-san is so hot… utterly voluptuous and delectable…”

  Kirara put her hands on her hips. “Hands to yourself, Yuuko, she’s way out of your league.”

  “And married,” Haruka said.

  “Eh? Oh. Right, that, too!” Kirara added, almost as an afterthought.

  “Hey, a girl can dream,” Yuuko said, entirely unconcerned at being rebuffed.

  In the background, Blue sang the only appropriate song he could think of; Queen’s ‘ _Tie Your Mother Down_ ’, massively embarrassing most of the girls in the process. The combined heat from their faces did duty as a makeshift campfire in lieu of a real one.

  Last up was Minami, explaining about her family’s various businesses. “My family actually owns a large resort on a nearby beach. Maybe one day you girls would care to join us for a less fraught-with-peril encounter before the summer is up?”

  Yuuko visibly drooled at the thought of swimwear-clad Princess Precure girls. Of course she was, Yuuko existed more or less _entirely_ for the pleasure of other girls. “Yes… yes, I believe we might have to do that, Minami!”

  “I never thought we’d meet someone richer than Alice, but here we are,” Megumi whispered to Hime.

  Hime shrugged. “You’re talking to a real life princess, Megumi, there’s more to life than just money.” She pointedly reminded her girlfriend of her own stature; all these high class girls made her feel less special.

  Leaning over, Megumi hugged her. “I’m the richest girl alive just by having you as my girlfriend, Hime!”

  Visibly steaming up, Hime’s face shut down. “That was _really_ embarrassing…!” But it also made her intensely happy, so she let it slide.

  Yuuko changed topic at this point. “So, now we know a bit about you individually, how about you tell us how you became a threesome!”

  Kirara laughed. “Is that all you think about, Yuuko?” Their guests unanimously nodded and indicated that yes, that _was_ all Yuuko thought about, resulting in Kirara laughing even harder. “Well, it’s good to have a hobby, I guess.”

  “No-no-no,” Megumi said, shaking her head and tut-tutting with an admonishing finger held up. “For YuuYuu, it’s a way of life!”

  If Kirara had laughed any harder she probably would have passed out. “I’ll remember that!”

  “On that subject, have you noticed how there seems to be a high correlation between being a Precure and being into girls?” Yuki asked. “Every single Precure team we’ve visited has been like us…”

  “Uh, yeah, actually that’s something I’ve thought on a few occasions as well…” Megumi said.

  “Maybe Precure girls need to be pure?” Yuuko suggested.

  This resulted in several things happening simultaneously. Megumi snorted her drink out through her nose, Hime cracked up, Blue nodded sagely, and the rest of the girls generally glared at her with disbelieving expressions, including the Princess girls… and they hadn’t even known her for a full day yet.

  “Yeah, that didn’t sound very convincing coming from me, huh?” Yuuko added.

  “Indeed not,” Iona said.

  Not long after this, the Princess girls headed back to the dormitory. They were still worn out – more accurately, _destroyed_ – thanks to Megumi’s training.

  And a short time after _this_ , Megumi noticed something. “Um… girls? Where’s YuuYuu?”

  Iona groaned. “Anyone want to place bets?”

  This didn’t seem necessary. As such, the Happiness Charge girls decided it might be best to simply turn in for the night and let their new friends be brought into the Honey Harem without interruption.

  Yuki took Iona’s hand. “Shall we retreat to our tent?” This sounded like a pleasant idea. They entered and zipped the flap back up, lying together after undressing and snuggling, or as much as was possible while in one-person sleeping bags. “It’s my first time tenting!”

  “Camping, Yuki, it’s called camping,” Iona replied, laughing.

  “But… we’re in a tent, yes?”

  “Well… yes… we are, but…”

  “Humans are good at refining difficult concepts down to easy to understand phrases, but you also seem to be quite adept at confusing yourselves with your own language.” Yuki chuckled as her girlfriend blushed.

  Iona simply laughed along with her lover. This was followed by _kissing_ her lover… and maybe a little more.

  The rest of the evening was spent variously talking, touching, and teasing. Except in the case of Yuuko, who instead gave her new friends some special lessons in the fine art of making love, breaking them even further than Megumi had…

 

  Next morning, the Princess girls were up early – and complaining a little at their sore muscles – breakfasted, and ready for another day of training before their friends headed home to Pikarigaoka. They gathered back at the tents and issued the usual round of ‘ _good days_ ’. All but one.

  “Buenos días,” Kirara said with a wave.

  “Can’t just say good morning normally…” Hime muttered.

  “Aloha!” Megumi said, getting into the swing of things.

  Now it was Hime’s turn to be annoyed at her girlfriend. “Megumi…”

  After giving her a bit of a talking to the previous evening for her awful puns, Megumi decided it might be best not to push her luck today. “Sorry, Hime, I’ll shut up now… no, not shut up! Oh… damn.”

  Hime giggled at her girlfriend’s discomfort, and eventually they managed to sort themselves out for their training session. This went with minimal fuss. Unlike the previous day of Hell Training, today’s menu was a little more focused, helping the girls get used to fighting, firing off their attacks, and generally preparing them for any possible situation.

  Several hours ticked past, so they had a break for an hour to chat and grab a bite to eat, before getting back to it. Until eventually, later that afternoon, Close appeared, followed by Shut. They sneered, partially at the Precure girls, partially at each other, clearly still not getting along all that well.

  Haruka ran forward and pointed an accusing finger. “You’ll not be having your way today, Close, Shut! We’re ready for you this time!” She turned to her partners. “Let’s transform, girls!”

  They did so while their enemy summoned a Saiborg. Immediately, the girls circled, flitting about, feinting, and generally causing the Saiborg a great deal of bother. This resulted in a variety of positive responses from the Happiness Charge girls, pleased to see their training being used to good effect.

  Flora blocked an attack and Mermaid appeared from another direction, lifting the Saiborg off its feet and sending it reeling backwards with a roundhouse kick Bruce Lee would have been proud of. A round of gasps indicated something was amiss, however. Upon flooring the Saiborg and jumping back, Mermaid blushed and pressed what little skirt her Precure outfit possessed down with both hands.

  Yuuko was the only girl there not gasping, she was too busy melting into a big pile of lust-filled goo as she watched Mermaid take the Zetsuborg apart. “I wonder if I could have her use those legs on me one day… wrapped around my face for preference, aaah…!”

  Megumi steamed, both at Mermaid’s naughty show and Yuuko’s lustful fantasising, and it was all she could do to avoid staring at the sight of Mermaid’s… intimate self. “I wasn’t expecting to see _that_ much of Mermaid today…”

  “I don’t know why my outfit is like this, stop staring!” Mermaid said, looking equally red in the face, the outward appearance of princess-like perfection cracking momentarily. Apparently, some Precure god somewhere was having some fun with her by making her go without pants while fighting in her Precure form.

  Nearby, Blue decided the best thing he could do would be to start signing Queen’s ‘ _Flash_ ’ at the top of his voice, further inconveniencing the girl in question. Since Mermaid was now having some trouble fighting, Twinkle took over, jumping in and punching the Saiborg in its face, throwing it back over to Flora.

  “I’ve got it, Twinkle!” Flora called as the Saiborg sailed through the air towards her. She jumped up, span around a few times to gain some rotational momentum, and kicked the monster squarely in the groin, flinging it out and into the ocean. Yuuko had given her some tips on good places to kick.

  “ _Finish him!_ ” Megumi yelled in a strangely deep voice.

  Flora hesitated, but did as asked. A few seconds of violent activity later, the Saiborg was no more and Close had run away, taking Shut with him.

  The Princess Precure girls high-fived each other with a variety of happy indications of a job well done, and released their forms. The Happiness Charge team congratulated them, wishing them all the best before heading back to the school together.

  “Wow, I feel stronger than ever!” Haruka said, flexing her muscles.

  “Indeed, thank you for the wonderful tips and training,” Minami said with a brief bow towards her new friends.

  “Yeah, this’ll make beating them up much easier, thanks, girls!” Kirara added.

  They reached the car and Blue jumped into the driving seat. A round of goodbyes was performed, Haruka and Megumi both becoming a little teary-eyed at having to part ways with their new friends. They knew they would meet each other again soon enough, though.

  Iona glanced at Blue. “Is he actually sober?”

  “I hope so, or this will be a real short trip,” Yuki said.

  Yuuko climbed in the front passenger seat again, after giving her new friends and harem members a damn good snog each, then the rest of the girls awkwardly climbed into the back seat exactly as they had for the trip here.

  “Thanks for everything!” Haruka said as Blue started the engine and revved it a few times.

  “I can’t wait to see your debut, Yuki!” Kirara said. The two of them had chatted at some length about their respective goals in life, and found they had much in common, promising to keep in touch.

  “Safe trip home, we’ll be looking forward to seeing you again!” Minami said with a bow.

  The girls in the car waved, said farewell, and then they were gone, beginning the long trip back to Pikarigaoka. And every single one of them vowed then and there to return for that vacation at the very first opportunity. It was something to look forward to.


End file.
